


Один плюс один

by RkuHeko



Category: Weiß Kreuz, Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, M/M, Rating: PG13, Retelling, Retelling of the movie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вольные фантазии по мотивам фильма «Дикий, дикий Вест».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один плюс один

**Author's Note:**

> Принимала участие в сикрет-санте по "Белому Кресту" под ником Miriadka, написала этот фанфик для Оруги ^__^
> 
> А бета, как всегда, Iren.!!!

Мэгги сладко стонала, пока Ёдзи её целовал. Спору нет, девочка была слишком красива для простой салунной шлюшки, и Ёдзи считал, что ему повезло. Кто же знал, что скоро его везению придёт конец? Но не стоит забегать вперёд.

Мэгги виртуозно целовалась. А ещё у неё был по-настоящему острый язычок.

— Люблю с азиатами, они такие страстные и нежные, — шептала Мэгги, пока Ёдзи расшнуровывал её корсет.

— Но я азиат только наполовину, — поправил он.

— Так даже лучше, — Мэгги вывернулась из корсета, оставшись в одной нижней рубашке. Ух ты, какая грудь. — Значит, природой не обижен...

Ёдзи моргнул и задумался. Не обижен? Его прошлые подружки не предъявляли претензий, но ничего сверхвыдающегося у него в штанах не было. Он ощутил лёгкую неуверенность.

— Знаешь, детка...

— Ну давай, покажи, внизу ты тоже блондин? — простонала Мэгги, вцепившись в железную пряжку его ремня.

Ёдзи глянул в окно салуна и совершенно случайно увидел, что по центральной улице едет большой чёрный экипаж, запряжённый шестёркой гнедых. Такой ни с чем не спутаешь. Чёрт, ну почему сегодня? Он целую неделю караулил партию оружия, которую готовили для Кровавого Мясника. И надо было этим ребятам появиться здесь именно сейчас?! Ёдзи и не заметил, что пока он пялился в окно, его раздели.

— Ну что, детка довольна? — спросил он, глядя на неё сверху вниз.

Мэгги облизнула накрашенные розовой помадой губы. Чёрт, какая же она всё-таки горячая штучка. Жаль будет её оставлять.

Снаружи прогрохотали сапоги со шпорами, явно не старательские, а скорее уж принадлежащие военным, и раздались голоса. Из-за стонов в соседней комнате Ёдзи не смог услышать разговор. Ему показалось или прозвучало слово «взрывчатка»?

— Ёдзи?.. — разочарованно протянула Мэгги.

Он совсем про неё забыл, да и настрой как-то пошёл на спад.

— Прости, куколка...

Мэгги надула губки.

— Детка, ты просто прелесть, солнышко. Я обязательно навещу тебя снова, — продолжал распинаться Ёдзи, вытягивая у неё из рук свой ремень и надевая обратно штаны. Штаны и кожаную кобуру, которую до этого небрежно повесил на спинку стула. В кобуре покоился шестизарядный чернёный Смит-Вессон, и Ёдзи не расставался с ним никогда.

— Держи, милая, — он положил на кровать серебряный доллар и чмокнул Мэгги в щёку напоследок.

***  
Он вышел из комнаты, осторожно добрался до конца коридора, выбрался через окно наружу и, подтянувшись за металлический карниз, взобрался на крытую черепицей крышу салуна. Экипаж Мясника стоял возле сарая, принадлежавшего торговцу едой и скобяными изделиями. Неужто Джим Верт тоже в деле? Или его склад просто арендовали люди Мясника? Сейчас Ёдзи решил пока не ломать голову над второстепенными мелочами, не относящимися к делу.

Осторожно ступая по крыше, стараясь, чтобы парни внизу не заметили его перемещений, Ёдзи перебрался поближе к центральному входу. Все комнаты второго этажа салуна сдавались в почасовую оплату для желающих уединиться с девочками. В одной из комнат он услышал шум борьбы и женские вскрики. Нет, Ёдзи Кудо не мог игнорировать ситуацию, когда женщина, по умолчанию более слабое и зависимое существо, страдала от мужской грубости. Он перегнулся через водосточный желоб и, придерживая шляпу, заглянул через распахнувшиеся занавески в комнату. Мясник! Сам Мясник был там! С одной из девочек, наверняка снятых им внизу. Черноволосая и высокая, худощавая, но с большой грудью — со слишком большой грудью, на вкус Ёдзи, но не всё ли равно... Мясник крепко держал её за руки, навалившись над нею в кровати, в одной его руке был нож. Девушка извивалась и пыталась его с себя скинуть. Дальше медлить было нельзя. Найти и убить Мясника Ёдзи мечтал без малого четыре года. И тут такой шанс! Да его просто нельзя было упускать!

Ёдзи ухватился за водосточный желоб и впрыгнул в комнату. Его подкованные каблуки угодили Мяснику прямо в голову — кровать стояла рядом с окном. Генерала от удара снесло на пол, нож отлетел в сторону, девушка была спасена.

— Вы в порядке, мэм? — деловито спросил Ёдзи, выпутываясь из занавески. Он был хорош, и знал это. С его головы даже шляпа не слетела во время прыжка.

— Да, спасибо тебе, незнакомец, — пролепетала спасённая.

У неё был какой-то странный голос, но помимо голоса... Хм, бледная кожа, округлые плечи, затянутые в кружева, и потрясающе глубокие глаза под густой чёлкой. Смыть бы с девочки всю эту косметику, и можно было бы...

Ёдзи заставил себя думать о другом. Какое везение — в его руках сам Мясник!

— Отлично, детка. Тогда оставь меня с этим мистером, и я спою ему колыбельную... — Ёдзи достал свой револьвер и нагнулся к Мяснику.

— Но сэр!..

— Ты красивая куколка и наверняка зашибаешь здесь нехилые деньги, — проговорил Ёдзи, пошарив в карманах Мясника. Нашёл кошелёк и не глядя кинул его за спину. — На, лови ещё и беги отсюда.

— Но сэр, он мне нужен! — выкрикнула глупая девчонка, неожиданно сильно схватив его за руку, державшую револьвер. — Не убивайте его, прошу!

Вот дура, Мясник же чуть не прирезал её!

— Слушай, детка... — процедил Ёдзи, пытаясь высвободить руку из сильного захвата, — ты себя совсем не уважаешь...

— Мистер, идите вы сами отсюда подобру-поздорову, — пропыхтела девчонка, оттаскивая Ёдзи к выходу.

Вот это сила, вот это упрямство. В другое время Ёдзи бы с нею поборолся, выясняя, кто главнее. Но не сейчас.

— Ну всё, детка, побаловались и хватит. Отдай пушку, — Ёдзи ухмыльнулся.

Девчонка была ниже его на полголовы, но в силе практически не уступала. Разрез миндалевидных глаз выдавал её восточное происхождение. Интересно, а зовут её как? Чёрт, снова Ёдзи не о том думает... Но как тут не думать, если они так близко, и её грудь упирается ему в тело, а ноги практически переплелись...

Они совсем забыли про Мясника. Тот как раз пришёл в себя, вскочил с пола, оттолкнул их от двери и с воплями выскочил в коридор:

— Кудо! Здесь Кудо!

Как хреново быть популярным. Ёдзи чертыхнулся, услышав, что девчонка повторяет его ругательства, высвободил наконец свой револьвер и ринулся за Мясником. Он своего не упустит, когда добыча так близка!

***  
Корсет жал. Под чёрным кудрявым париком было жарко. Накладная грудь натирала, особенно когда приходилось резко поворачиваться, чтобы скинуть с плеча очередную руку полупьяного бородатого завсегдатая салуна. Ая уже не раз представлял, как сжимает пальцы в кулак и вырубает очередного своего «ухажёра». Столько непристойностей он наслушался, пока стоял у барной стойки салуна, что и не передать. Если бы не густо наложенный грим, у него бы уже давно были красные щёки. От бешенства.

Ая был секретным агентом Нового правительства Объединённых Штатов. Одним из лучших агентов, чего уж скрывать. Тогда как большинство лихих голов любили палить из пушек, а потом думать, он предпочитал проводить расследования и использовать мозг для достижения цели.

Сейчас он ждал Хирофуми Такатори, известного под прозвищем Кровавый Мясник. Поступила информация, что сегодня тот прибудет в Нью-Молино для покупки крупной партии динамита и винтовок нового образца. Но даже не оружие было главным. Кто-то похищал учёных по всей стране. Инженеров, механиков, химиков. Конкретно сейчас Ая расследовал исчезновение профессора Китады, талантливого физика и гидравлика. Его работы были широко известны в Старом Свете, на Восточных Островах, и даже на Севере пользовались его изобретениями. Да что там говорить, в личном поезде Аи использовались гидравлические приводы, сконструированные самим профессором.

У дверей салуна произошло какое-то столкновение. Раздался выстрел, одна из здешних девочек завизжала, кто-то упал, кто-то засмеялся. В зал, перешагивая через упавшего навзничь бородатого старателя, вошла группа людей. Солдаты Мясника. А вот и он сам, высокий и худой, черноволосый, с залысинами, с алчным взглядом. Его левый механический глаз, снабжённый рядом линз в медной оправе, постоянно крутился, фокусируясь на различных объектах. Поговаривали, что глаз Кровавый Мясник потерял во время Освободительной войны между Севером и Югом.

Вот Мясник прошёл мимо Аи, и механический глаз крутанулся в его сторону. Ая состроил похотливую улыбку и польщёно захихикал. Помада делала губы липкими; отвратительно.

Мясник одобрительно кивнул и прошагал мимо, к центральному столику.

— Билли, найди мне девочку, пока парни грузят оружие, — прокричал он на ухо одному из своих людей.

Означенный Билли начал проталкиваться в сторону бара в поисках бордель-маман. Ая договорился с нею, чтобы сегодня та разрешила ему изображать одну из своих куколок, но вряд ли она позволит ему отбивать хлеб у её девочек.

Здесь была самая разномастная публика. Белые, негры, азиаты, краснокожие. Освободительная война между Севером и Югом смешала цвета кожи, языки и культуры. Старатели, добывающие золото в здешних рудниках, бывшие солдаты, подавшиеся в наёмники и охранники к богатым торговцам, бродяги и одинокие стрелки, бандиты... В салуне принимали всех.

Ая увидел, как бордель-маман созывает своих свободных девочек в заднюю комнату за баром. Даже красноволосая певичка соскочила со сцены и побежала туда же. Ая мысленно отметил модный оттенок её волос, популярный в этом сезоне. Увы ему, его собственные волосы, сейчас скрытые париком, на самом деле имели почти такой же цвет. Вот что значит экспериментировать на себе. А ведь Ая надеялся, что краска потом смоется... Ну, без неудач не бывает успехов, поэтому нужно было двигаться дальше, а не горевать над потерянными волосами. Волосы — ерунда, отрастут. А Кровавого Мясника требовалось остановить и выяснить, для чего он похищает учёных. И спасти профессора Китаду, если тот ещё жив.

Ая принялся продвигаться в сторону бара. Он во что бы то ни стало обратит внимание Мясника на себя. Останется с ним наедине. И тогда выпытает у него всю подноготную. А после — арестует.

В маленькую комнатку за баром Ая влетел последним: пришлось отбиваться от очередного ухажёра. Бородатый, пропахший дешёвым виски старатель предложил ему пятидесятицентовик за полчаса. Ая отвёл мужика под лестницу и вырубил ударом в челюсть. Рядясь в женщину, он и не думал, что ему придётся принимать настолько экстренные меры.

Кровавый Мясник шёл вдоль ряда салунных девчонок и, причмокивая губами, рассматривал их с головы до пят, разве что в корсеты не заглядывал и зубы показать не просил. Ая скривился, но сумел обуздать свой темперамент и вышагнул вперёд. Кажется, даже кого-то из девочек отпихнул с дороги. Механический глаз Мясника щёлкнул оправами линз и сфокусировался на нём. Ая раскрыл веер, обмахнулся им для виду и, как смог, изобразил таинственную улыбку и взгляд из-под чёлки. И это сработало!

— Как тебя зовут, прелестница? — спросил Мясник, разворачиваясь к нему.

— Мияко, — пролепетал Ая, стараясь говорить женственно.

— Какое красивое имя. Напоминает о родине. Пойдём, Мияко, — Мясник схватил его под руку цепкими пальцами.

Сработало! Выходя в общий зал и направляясь в обнимку с Хирофуми Такатори в комнаты наверху, Ая изо всех сил старался спрятать победную усмешку.

***  
Только Ёдзи выскочил за дверь, как его там уже поджидал чей-то здоровенный кулак. В глазах на мгновение потемнело. От следующего удара Ёдзи увернулся по наитию, пригнулся, вдарил кулаком в бок, отпихнул незадачливого нападавшего к лестнице и добавил ещё пинок в задницу для придания ускорения. К нему, гремя шпорами и расталкивая собирающуюся толпу, бежали ещё четверо. Вот блин! Ёдзи спрятал револьвер в кобуру. Не годилось стрелять здесь, можно было задеть ни в чём не повинных людей. Ёдзи увернулся от одного кулака, с разворота ударил ногой, поймал ещё один кулак предплечьем, гася удар по касательной, ударил сам, сперва кулаком в солнечное сплетение, потом коленом в голову. Ушёл вбок, увидев ещё один летящий в голову кулак... Началась обычная салунная махаловка. Где-то рядом завизжала девчонка, разбилась бутылка, раздались трёхэтажные ругательства. Ёдзи показалось, что в толпе мелькнула куртка Мясника, и он начал проталкиваться в ту сторону, пробивая себе дорогу.

***  
Ая подобрал юбки и побежал, уворачиваясь и уступая дорогу. Солдаты и обычная салунная шваль, девочки и пьянчужки словно специально загораживали ему путь. Всем было интересно посмотреть на драку. Толпа мешала добраться до комнаты, в которой, как вычислил Ая, помощник Мясника держал похищенного профессора Китаду. Увы, не удалось выяснить, по чьему приказу проводилось похищение — помешал тот лихой ковбой, ворвавшийся в окно. Но спасти учёного Ая был просто обязан.

Он уже почти добрался до нужной двери, когда та распахнулась. Двое молодчиков вышли из номера, держа на весу огромный дорожный сундук. В таком и человек поместится. Так вот, как они переправляли людей? Ая увидел помощника Мясника, Билли, и не долго думая наставил на него дерринджер, припасённый как раз для таких случаев в широкой кожаной манжете его одеяния.

— Поставьте профессора Китаду на землю! — потребовал Ая уже не трудясь изменять свой голос. Время маскарада прошло.

Билли замер, его молодчики тоже остановились. Пускай в дерринджере всего одна пуля, но Ая не промахнётся.

— Откройте сундук! — настойчиво требовал он.

Тут его кто-то пихнул в спину. Ая развернулся и наставил пистолет на нападавшего. Тот самый лихой ковбой, влетающий через окна. Кажется, Мясник его узнал и назвал Кудо.

— Я правительственный агент! — крикнул ковбой. — Бросьте оружие, дамочка!

Ая знал только одного Кудо, который был правительственным агентом. И угораздило же их встретиться здесь. Чёрт, и при каких обстоятельствах!

Ая с досадой рванул с себя парик и выкрикнул:

— Какая я тебе дамочка? Я тоже правительственный агент, ты, придурок!

Пока они препирались, людей Мясника и след простыл. Сундук они тоже унесли.

Кудо выглядел ошарашенным. Всё смотрел на него и смотрел.

Ая сплюнул себе под ноги и побежал к лестнице. Вряд ли его будут дожидаться снаружи. Ну конечно. Через окна первого этажа он увидел, как экипаж Мясника во весь опор мчится по главной улице Нью-Молино прочь, в сторону прерий.

Операция оказалась провалена благодаря одному блондинистому выскочке. С утра, как только откроется почта, Ая отправит телеграфом полный отчёт КР.

***  
В следующий раз Ая столкнулся с Кудо в загородном особняке КР, прямо в кабинете, куда явился получать новое задание. Оказывается, у Кудо здесь тоже была назначена встреча на это же самое время. Дожидаясь начальство, они чуть не затеяли выяснение отношений, кто кому подсунул свинью на задании в Нью-Молино.

— Назови мне хоть одну причину, почему я не должен разнести твою красноволосую башку к чертям собачьим, — цедил Кудо, размахивая пистолетом у Аи под носом.

Ая стоял и смотрел за этими бесполезными движениями, как за коброй, которая приподнялась, распустив свой капюшон, на кончике хвоста. Это были защитные движения, которые животное производит при признаках опасности. Ае льстило представлять опасность для кого-то настолько раздражающего, как Ёдзи Кудо. Тот принадлежал к типу людей так нелюбимому Аей. Людей, которые сперва делают, а потом думают. Жить подобным образом было чрезвычайно нерационально. Скажем так, пока Кудо махал своим револьвером у него под носом, Ая мог бы разоружить его семью способами, а револьвер бы даже выстрелить не успел. Осознания собственного превосходства Ае хватало с лихвой, он не любил самоутверждаться за чужой счёт. Так что он мог позволить Кудо изображать рассерженного ребёнка, если ему того хотелось. Главное, чтобы не мешал впредь.

Самым лучшим выходом было не провоцировать взбешённого Кудо на ещё более глупые действия. Поэтому Ая ничего не отвечал и молча ждал прихода КР.

— Кстати, девчонка из тебя была ничего так, — сказал вдруг этот раздражающий тип. — Неудивительно, что на тебя даже Кровавый Мясник клюнул. Когда свадьба?

Ая не сдержался и фыркнул.

— Пока я вёл расследование, ты старался затащить его в постель!

Нет, подобных абсурдных обвинений Ая вытерпеть не мог.

— Прошу прощения, — холодно сказал он, — это я вёл расследование. А ты вломился в окно и дал Мяснику сбежать!

— Расследование? Теперь барахтаться в койке, нацепив женские тряпки, называется «вести расследование»? А я и не знал!

Ая сузил глаза. Его выдержка начала давать сбои. С каждым новым словом Кудо бесил всё больше.

— Или ты сейчас же возьмёшь свои слова назад, — начал он...

Но ему не дали договорить. Двойные двери распахнулись, и в кабинет вошёл КР собственной персоной.

— Джентльмены, остыньте. Прошу вас.

Ая отступил от Кудо на шаг назад и развернулся к КР, всем своим видом показывая, что спор ему не интересен. Кудо с видимым сожалением вернул револьвер в кобуру. КР довольно кивнул и продолжил:

— Отныне вы напарники, так что привыкайте работать вместе. Вам предстоит освободить...

— Напарники? — выпалил Кудо. — Как это, напарники? Я не хочу...

— Позвольте, — не смог промолчать Ая, — но я считаю, что эта затея ничем хорошим...

— Это вопрос решённый, Совет Ста большинством голосов поручил работу над этим делом вам обоим.

В кабинет вошла Нана Михироги, личная помощница КР. В руках она держала две кожаные папки. Обычно Ая получал в таких папках информацию к заданию.

— Но я ведь работаю один, — сказал Ая, протестуя больше для проформы. Указания Совета Ста, высшего правительственного органа Объединённых Штатов, не обсуждались.

— Я тоже работаю один, — поспешил поддакнуть Кудо.

— У вас будет много времени, чтобы привыкнуть друг к другу, — улыбнулся КР отеческой улыбкой. — По дороге в Нью-Канадзаву.

— Что? Это же другой конец страны. Как мы доберёмся...

— На поезде, — ответил Ая этому глупцу. Железная дорога — самое замечательное изобретение человека. Ну, помимо пороха, бумаги и банковских векселей. — А что находится в этой Нью-Канадзаве? — спросил он и раскрыл папку, поданную Наной.

— Здесь изложены результаты расследований, а в приложении — копии неких бумаг, — сказала Нана.

Машинописный текст на плотной бумаге и пара страниц, заполненных разным почерком. Писцы и копировальщики КР были на высоте.

— Я не буду с ним работать, — всё не унимался Кудо. — Эй, меня кто-нибудь слышит вообще?

Ая и ухом не повёл, сделав вид, будто углубился в чтение бумаг. Он тоже был не в восторге от назначения, но в отличие от Кудо понимал, что иногда нужно жертвовать собственным эгоизмом ради высших целей.

— Джентльмены, как вам уже известно, в последнее время повсюду происходят похищения учёных. Мы установили, что похищения проводят люди Кровавого Мясника. Как вам известно, во время войны Мясник был на стороне колониалистов, и теперь Совет Ста опасается, что его убеждения остались прежними после поражения, и наблюдаемые нами действия прежде всего имеют далеко идущую цель: ослабить нашу науку и отбросить страну далеко назад в технологическом отношении.

— Странно, — задумчиво сказал Ая, — Мясник — убийца. Он, прежде всего, практик. Не похож он на злобного гения, который строит коварные замыслы.

— Хочешь сказать, им кто-то руководит? — тут же сориентировался Кудо. Надо отдать ему должное, иногда он соображал довольно хорошо, раз мог выстраивать логические цепочки в расследованиях.

— Это вам тоже предстоит выяснить, — КР покивал головой в знак согласия. — Итак, прошу вас обратить внимание на первое письмо в папке.

Ая посмотрел на неаккуратный рваный почерк. Такой мог принадлежать человеку, привыкшему к физической деятельности, а не к перу и чернилам.

«Брат мой, пока ты вовсю готовишься к своему идиотскому костюмированному балу в Канадзаве, мне наконец-то доставили нитроглицерин и винтовки. Также спешу сообщить, что твоя просьба выполнена. Дядюшка и остальные у нас, и теперь ты больше не будешь жаловаться на нехватку мозгов. Хочу скорее разобраться с делами и отправиться в своё имение. Я очень давно не охотился».

Ая перечитал письмо дважды. Странно, что в середине письма идёт шифровка, несмотря на то, что про оружие и взрывчатку говорится прямым текстом. Что такого зашифровано в словах «дядюшка» и «нехватка мозгов»? И намёк на охоту... Тоже шифр? Возможно, просьба о встрече в конкретном месте?

— Ну? Что скажете? — спросил КР.

— Это почерк Мясника, — ответил Кудо первым.

— Да-да, разумеется, — поспешил Ая добавить авторитетным голосом. Если до сей минуты у него и оставались сомнения, то слова Кудо их рассеяли.

— И тут говорится о костюмированном бале...

— Мои люди разузнали. Действительно, через четыре дня он состоится в особняке мэра города.

— Погодите, — остановил их Кудо. — Вы хотите сказать, что мы доберёмся в другой конец страны за четыре дня на поезде?

— На самом быстром правительственном поезде, в создании которого я участвовал, — подтвердил Ая. Каждый раз, когда он говорил о «Скитальце», он испытывал гордость.

— Второе письмо подтверждает организацию бала, — сказала до этого молчавшая Нана. — Его написал один из иностранных послов в нашем государстве.

— Бал настолько важен, что туда приглашены иностранные шишки? — задал вопрос Кудо.

— Или на том балу будут обсуждать что-то во вред нашему государству. Как вы помните, Иберия поддерживала в войне сторону колониалистов, ведь восточный полуостров до объединения штатов являлся её колонией, — подхватил Ая.

— Похоже здесь кроется заговор политического характера, — Кудо перебил его, и Ая поморщился, потому что он был прав. Похищение учёных служило непонятной цели, но оно было лишь верхушкой айсберга. На самом деле картина обстояла гораздо более худшая, чем они представляли на первый взгляд.

— Джентльмены, поручаю это дело вам обоим, — подвёл итог КР. — А сейчас меня ждут дела, вам же пора на поезд, он отходит с вокзала Кроссроуд через полтора часа. Нана занималась подготовкой оснащения вашего предприятия, так что все вопросы адресуйте ей.

— О, у меня как раз есть один вопрос госпоже Нане, — тон голоса Кудо изменился, да так разительно, что Ая с удивлением обернулся.

Кудо поглядывал на девушку крайне похотливо, и со стороны это выглядело отвратительно. Ая фыркнул и коротко попрощался со всеми. Вопросов по поводу оснащения у него не было. Нана всё готовила тщательно и предусматривала каждую мелочь, поэтому заботиться о припасах и оружии Ая доверял Нане и Юки, а своей собственной экипировкой всегда занимался сам. В конце концов, у любого правительственного агента были свои секреты... Конечно, если это был живой и преуспевающий агент.

— Эй, послушайте, но нельзя ли как-то уладить вопрос с партнёрством? — канючил Кудо. — Я ведь не хочу, чтобы в напарниках у меня был парень, который любит рядиться в женские шмотки! Вот против девушки в качестве напарницы я бы не отказался... Ая?! Ая, а ты уже уходишь?

Ая остановился, задаваясь болезненным вопросом: когда он разрешил этому выскочке панибратски называть себя по имени.

— Неужто тебе действительно нравится вся эта затея?

Ая глубоко вздохнул и развернулся.

— Нет, не нравится. Но я притворяюсь, будто всё отлично.

Видеть ошарашенное лицо Кудо было даже приятно. Ая позволил себе слегка улыбнуться.

***  
— Притвориться, значит? — он не унимался и кипел всю дорогу. Чуть не опоздал на этот треклятущий поезд, потому что решил пройтись по оружейным магазинам. И всё время вспоминал слова этого сухаря. Де, он притворяется, будто всё отлично. А вот Ёдзи было не отлично! Ему не нравилось делиться заданием, поездом, вниманием КР и Наны, версиями расследования и целью их миссии. Ёдзи Кудо был одиноким волком и ни с кем не хотел делить свою территорию. Да кем вообще себя этот Ая Фудзимия возомнил?!

Ёдзи раздражался всё больше и больше, и к поезду поспел в самый последний момент, уже когда его и не ждали. Паровоз тронулся по рельсам в клубах дыма, колёса покатили, мерно постукивая по стыкам рельс, и тут Ёдзи запрыгнул на подножку последнего вагона.

Ая сидел в кожаном кресле и смотрел на него через двери со стеклянными вставками. Не ждал. Явно не ждал. У Ёдзи аж настроение улучшилось: он обломал ожидания Аи, что могло быть лучше. Завершающим штрихом было пройти мимо, удостоив мрачного Аю лишь кивком, и с комфортом устроиться во втором кресле рядом, что Ёдзи с удовольствием и сделал. Ая никак его самоуправство не прокомментировал, изобразил хмурую занятость. Он что-то записывал в журнале, переплетённом в кожу, и Ёдзи оказался предоставлен сам себе.

Он внимательно оглядел обстановку вагона поезда. Если честно, вагон изнутри больше походил на кабинет. Стены оббиты тканью, под потолком — пятирожковая газовая лампа, на полу — паркет. Помимо кресел, мягких и удобных, кожаных, из мебели здесь был журнальный и обеденные столы, несколько стульев, а в дальнем конце вагона — несколько диванов. По стенам были развешены книжные полки со стеклянными дверцами. В переднем вагоне была кухня, да и ванная, кажется, тоже. Туда Ёдзи пока не заглядывал.

— А кто ведёт поезд? — вдруг сообразил Ёдзи. — Здесь есть кто-то ещё?

— Разумеется, — Ая посмотрел на него с таким суровым видом, что Ёдзи понял: он окончательно упал у Аи в глазах. — Машиниста зовут Юки, он мой помощник. Мы вместе конструировали этот поезд.

— А-а... Ясно...

Понаблюдать за Аей было гораздо интереснее, чем разглядывать окружающую обстановку. Почему у него красные волосы? Отчего он такой бледный? Что он пишет и чертит в своей тетради? И с чего он такой неприветливый?

— Знаешь... — протянул Ёдзи и чуть не вздрогнул, когда Ая громко захлопнул свою тетрадь. — А маскировка тогда, в салуне, у тебя, в принципе, была неплохая. Я даже не сразу понял, что передо мною не девушка.

— Ты вообще не понял, — поправил его Ая. — Пока я не снял парик...

— Кстати, а почему такой цвет?

— В смысле?

— Красные волосы.

— Ах, это... — Ая поморщился. — Неудачный эксперимент с красительными пигментами.

— А-а, понятно, — Ёдзи покивал, будто ему и правда было понятно. Но выставлять себя ещё большим дураком и спрашивать, что такое пигменты, он не хотел.

— Кстати, я бы легко отличил парня от девчонки, если бы не Мясник. Всё внимание было направлено на него, сам понимаешь. Так что удивлён, что он на тебя клюнул.

— Да что ты?

— Да. Ну, в принципе, у Мясника плохое зрение, ты же видел его механический глаз. Наверное, из-за него он на тебя и клюнул.

— Плохое зрение?.. Соизволь просветить меня, в таком случае, в чём же была моя ошибка? — процедил Ая сквозь зубы.

— Грудь, — со значением ответил Ёдзи. — Твоя грудь стояла колом, возвышаясь, словно ржавые пушки затонувшего корабля...

— Что-о? — похоже, Ая взбесился и удивился одновременно. — Да у меня была самая что ни на есть убедительная грудь из всех, что могут быть в природе! Я сам её сконструировал...

— Сконструировал?

— Размер, цвет, текстура искусственной кожи — всё как у настоящей груди!

— Настоящая грудь не такая! — оскорблённо выкрикнул Ёдзи.

Ая выскочил из кресла и потребовал:

— Пойдём!

Уж не на дуэль же он его звал? Ёдзи с опаской двинулся за ним в передний вагон. Никакая дуэль ему не страшна, верный револьвер у него всегда с собой, и он ещё никогда не давал осечек...

Они миновали небольшую кухоньку и умывальную, а потом Ая раздвинул двери и прошёл в гардеробную комнату. Судя по размерам шкафов, та занимала около трети вагона.

— Это...

— Здесь хранятся костюмы, которые могут мне понадобиться для выполнения заданий.

Ёдзи с умным видом покивал, шаря глазами по сторонам. Женских костюмов было не меньше, чем мужских. Причём не только обычные дамские наряды, но и костюмы танцовщиц кабаре, и даже — ох, ночные сорочки с панталонами.

— Я вижу, ты серьёзно подходишь к делу, — протянул Ёдзи, углядев под потолком полку с париками.

— Вот, смотри, — Ая достал вешалку, на которой хранился муляж женской груди. Сооружение чем-то напоминало наплечную кобуру, крепясь на спине тонкими кожаными лентами, длина которых регулировалась с помощью пряжек. Для наглядности, не иначе, Ая накинул сооружение на себя.

— Хм, — задумчиво произнёс Ёдзи, протянув к муляжу руку.

— Каучук самого лучшего качества, — пояснил Ая гордым тоном. — Эй, не мни так сильно!

— А почему так жёстко?

— Ты мне всю гречку сбил!

— Гречка? Там гречка? — Ёдзи отдёрнул руку.

— Ну конечно, — Ая достал из внутреннего кармашка муляжа округлую каучуковую подушечку с крупой.

Ёдзи фыркнул и вырвал её у него из рук:

— Смотри и учись! — с этими словами он высыпал крупу в раковину, а потом наполнил подушечку водой из-под крана. Ая наблюдал за его действиями в молчании. — Вот, теперь у меня потрогай, — дурачась, Ёдзи прижал «грудь» к себе.

Ая коснулся каучука пальцами, а потом, осмелев, слегка надавил. Ёдзи увидел, как его щёки зарумянились, и от удивления даже проглотил комментарий о неопытных учёных и девственной науке.

— Ну, в общем, вот, — неловко скомкал он, отдавая «грудь» обратно Ае.

— Требуется доработка, — кивнул Ая, вешая муляж на место.

— Да...

— Кстати, о доработке. Нам нужно решить, что мы наденем на бал-маскарад.

— В смысле?

В отличие от Аи, Ёдзи приходил в себя не так быстро. Слишком тонким и странным оказался этот момент с грудью. Вроде ничего не было, но Ёдзи был уверен, что что-то упускает.

— Я предлагаю тебе одеться пиратом из южных морей, а сам я могу в таком случае изобразить индийскую танцовщицу...

— Нет.

Нет однозначно. Никаких пиратов.

— Это ещё почему? Нам нужен план и маскировка!

— Ёдзи Кудо прятки ни к чему! — гордо заявил Ёдзи. — Я пойду туда в роли правительственного агента, возьму Мясника под стражу, допрошу его и узнаю, какого хрена он похитил столько учёных. Как тебе такой план?

Ая развернулся, держа в руках вешалку с костюмом пирата.

— Ужасно.

— Напоминаю, я всегда работал один, и мне никогда не были нужны чужие планы и... — Ёдзи поискал подходящее слово, — костюмчики.

— Как хочешь, — Ая пожал плечами и вернул костюм в шкаф, демонстрируя полное равнодушие. Если честно, Ёдзи думал, что он взбесится. Любой бы взбесился, и они бы тут же выяснили отношения. И про грудь, и про всё остальное. Ая же полностью закрылся, отгородившись от него своим равнодушием, будто стеной.

Вот ведь... тип.

Ёдзи цыкнул зубом и отправился обратно в жилой вагон. В эту игру можно было играть вдвоём. Равнодушие и полное спокойствие? Да сколько угодно.

***  
Им предстояло несколько дней провести вместе. Почти всё время поезд был в пути, пересекая страну с востока на запад. Остановки они делали лишь когда заправлялись водой, да когда нужно было закупить продукты. Конечно, они везли с собой всё необходимое, но почему бы не отложить вяленое мясо и сухие галеты и не побаловать себя свежим молоком, яйцами или зеленью? На второй день пути Ёдзи познакомился с Юки, тихим невысоким пареньком с короткими чёрными волосами. Юки проговорился, что был сиротой, и Ая как-то зимой несколько лет назад спас его от смерти и дал работу у КР.

Когда Юки уходил отдохнуть, к топке паровоза вставал Ая. По словам Юки, паровоз был сконструирован таким образом, что один человек вполне способен был справиться и с работой кочегара, и с работой машиниста. Правда, все объяснения Ёдзи пропустил мимо ушей. Вот если бы говорили о револьверах или картах, тут он был первым. А техника — это было не его.

Образ Аи, стоящего у топки с лопатой, полной угля, не вязался у Ёдзи с тем образом, который сложился у него при знакомстве с Фудзимией. Вредный и язвительный, изнеженный, нервный, слабый, — вот какие слова приходили Ёдзи на ум, прежде чем он увидел Аю, стоящего возле тендера, обнажённого по пояс, с руками, по локоть перепачканными в угольной пыли. Слишком большие куски угля Ая колол сильными ударами молота, и Ёдзи видел, как при резких движениях у него под кожей перекатывалась сухая и чётко прорисованная мускулатура. Где он сумел её так нарастить? Уж явно не за столом с карандашом и тетрадкой в руках. В один из вечеров он нашёл ответ.

— Оружие? Не люблю оружие, — говорил Ая. — Если вокруг схватились за пистолеты, значит, я плохо продумал ситуацию, и это мой минус.

— Но бывают ведь ситуации, когда без оружия никак не обойтись! — спорил Ёдзи.

— Верно, — Ая согласился, склонив голову. — В таком случае я предпочитаю мечи.

— Мечи?

— Вот такие, — Ая кивнул в сторону подставки, висевшей на стене. Там в ножнах покоились три азиатских меча, все разного размера, слегка изогнутые, с длинными рукоятями без навершия. Похоже, что за рукоять, при желании, можно было взяться двумя руками. — Это катаны.

— Да, я знаю... Слышал, про них рассказывали, — сказал Ёдзи. — Говорят, их изготавливают из особого металлического сплава.

Стало быть, упражнениям с мечами Ая и обязан своей хорошей мускулатурой? Это же сколько тренироваться надо?

— Их затачивают настолько сильно, что клинок может перерубить пулю, оружейный ствол или кость, словно масло.

— Пулю? - Ёдзи недоверчиво хохотнул. — И ты мог бы разрубить пулю, правда что ли?

Ая не ответил, так что Ёдзи не смог узнать, говорил тот всерьёз или нет.

Ая вообще о многом умалчивал. Не то чтобы Ёдзи вот прямо досконально хотелось всё знать, но иногда общение у них не складывалось. Сперва Ёдзи усматривал в этом грубиянство и вредность своего «напарника» — нет-нет, он не собирался с ним работать, каждый сам по себе, а сейчас они просто едут вместе в одном поезде, они просто попутчики, и только. Но потом он начал замечать что-то, мелькающее у Аи в глазах... Замешательство? Интерес? Прямо так и не скажешь.

— Почему ты решил проникнуть в салун под видом женщины? Ведь можно было переодеться старателем, — говорил Ёдзи.

Ая в ответ пожимал плечами и отводил глаза.

— Но ведь в женщине никто бы не заподозрил агента, — отвечал он наконец.

— И тебя не смущали все эти юбки...

— А что плохого в юбках?

— Тебе что, совсем всё равно?

И Ая поднимал на него недоумённый взгляд. Раньше Ёдзи бы решил, что над ним издеваются и кичатся своим интеллектом, но похоже Ая был Аей, и ничего больше — не собирался он ничем кичиться или гордиться, не сравнивал их методы работы, не критиковал — ну хорошо, почти не критиковал его манеру вести дела. Они просто были разными. Когда Ёдзи в этом разобрался, это его странным образом успокоило. Будь он в поезде с ещё одним таким же, как он, стрелком, возможно, всё сложилось бы по-другому, конкурентов он не любил. Но Ая решал проблемы иначе, действовал в ситуациях по-другому, и это... Хм, это было интересно.

Нет, пока Ёдзи не допускал мысли, что они могут сработаться, но он перестал сетовать на то, что ему подсунули напарника. Ая — был. И этот факт его больше не раздражал.

***  
Кудо, верный своему слову, так и не принял предложение о том, чтобы переодеться. Ае огромных усилий стоило выбить из него согласие хотя бы на модернизацию его одежды.

— Не люблю я этих ваших учёных штучек, — ответил Ёдзи на предложение надеть под пиджак кольчугу, связанную из проволоки особого сплава металлов.

— Когда вопрос стоит о жизни и смерти, какие могут быть сомнения? — проворчал Ая недовольно.

— Вот ты говорил, что стараешься не допускать, чтобы оружие пускали в ход. А я стараюсь не допускать, чтобы в меня стреляли в упор и, тем более, попадали. Так что этот твой жилет мне ни к чему.

— Но если произойдёт ситуация, в которой...

— А, блин! Делай как знаешь!

***  
Как Ёдзи проникнет в особняк, Ая не знал. Они не обговаривали свои планы по взаимной договорённости. Вернее, Ая честно попробовал обсудить этот вопрос, но наткнулся на полное недопонимание.

— Какой план? Пролезу в окно, и всё тут, — фыркнул Ёдзи.

Он был неисправим. Ая обнаружил, что практически смирился с этой его чертой.

Он взял в аренду экипаж прямо на вокзале, сойдя с поезда. Пока служащий конюшни с удивлением косился на причудливый Аин наряд, Юки получал последние инструкции. Сидеть в поезде и дожидаться приезда Аи. Если Ёдзи прибудет первым, всё равно ждать приезда Аи.

— А разве вы отправляетесь не вместе? — спросил он.

Ая, поправив пояс на национальном азиатском костюме и проверив, как держатся за поясом мечи, сокрушённо покачал головой.

— Господин Кудо работает один, — передразнил он.

Единственной маскировкой Аи был чёрный парик из длинных волос. Он повязал его лентой, дополнительно закрепив на лбу. Как выяснилось, с выбором костюма он не ошибся. На балу присутствовало много людей в национальной одежде. Ну, помимо дородных матрон, одетых в салунных певичек, и пожилых лысеющих мужчин в мундирах, в которых наверняка воевали их деды. Ая увидел наряды Иберии, Вестфалии и Аквитании. А также услышал иностранную речь. Похоже, данные КР об иностранцах оказались верны. Те получили приглашения на бал-маскарад и даже заявились сюда, в такую глушь... Но с какой целью? Чтобы разузнать побольше, Ая решил пообщаться с людьми, порасспрашивать то тут, то там. Неспешно продвигаясь по залу, он здоровался то с одним, то с другим, говорил, что вечер нынче приятный, и общество ему под стать, правда, нынче незнакомцев чуть ли не больше, чем старых знакомых лиц... А дальше с ним соглашались и сетовали или на иностранцев, или упоминали какие-то смутные слухи о том, что скоро может многое измениться. Вот как раз это сообщение о скорых изменениях тревожило Аю больше всего.

Тем временем, слуги, сновавшие в толпе, обносили гостей выпивкой. В соседних с главным залом комнатах стояли игральные столы с рулетками и картами. Квартет, сидевший в нише, куда можно было подняться только по специальной лестнице, безостановочно играл музыку, под которую было принято танцевать в высшем обществе в Старом Свете. Никаких народных песен и уж точно никаких патриотических гимнов. Ая уже предчувствовал, к чему это ведёт. Все эти настроения в обществе, тайный сговор с заграничными послами, похищение учёных, в конце концов. Кто-то планировал ни много ни мало государственный переворот. А учёные наверняка были нужны для того, чтобы создать оружие. Но в своих рассуждениях Ая уверен не был. А вдруг он где-то ошибся? Например, Мясник никогда раньше не был заметен в составлении планов и многоходовых комбинаций. Да, он убивал людей, и с особой жестокостью, однажды даже вырезал целую деревушку, в которой жили мирные жители... За резню в Посёлке Свободы он и получил своё прозвище. Но Мясник был только исполнителем. Он всегда мыслил узко, и действия его можно было предугадать на раз-два. Никаких потрясающих воображение замыслов, никаких блестящих операций или действий он никогда не выполнял. Чей тёмный гений сейчас направлял его? Ая помнил письмо, в котором Мясник обращался к «дорогому братцу». Может быть...

Все сомнения Аи разъяснились, когда внезапно прекратилась музыка. В главный зал, чётко стуча каблуками, вошли четыре девушки. Одеты они были более чем фривольно. По сравнению с ними наряд Аи в салуне Нью-Молино был нарядом скромной монашки. В руках одной девушки, почти девочки, был кружевной зонт. Все четверо были азиатками.

Они остановились и запели гимн. Но слова были изменены. Вместо «славься, отечество» они пели «славься, империя», вместо «народ сплотится» — «герой воссияет»...

А потом на потолке заработали шестерни, и в центр зала начала спускаться платформа. На платформе стоял, горделиво выпрямив спину, человек.

Когда Ая его увидел, в его мозгу щёлкнул последний кусочек головоломки, собираясь в чёткую картину. Каким же он был дураком!

По залу пошли удивлённые шепотки:

— Он не умер!

— Он живой! Генерал Такатори жив!

Да. Безумный Масафуми Такатори был жив, хотя все считали, будто он погиб в финальном сражении против Севера.

— Какая скучная песенка, вы не находите? — выкрикнул Масафуми, когда девушки закончили гимн. Он небрежно отбросил со лба непокорную тёмную прядь волос и горделиво выпрямился. — Но в этой песне говорится о том, что герой вернулся! И это правда! Я вернулся!

— Ноги! Посмотрите на его ноги! — ахнула какая-то женщина недостаточно тихо.

Ног у Масафуми, обычных, человеческих — не было. Он передвигался с помощью двух протезов, которые сплошь были выполнены из металла. Когда он двигался, двигались и шестерни в коленях, негромко постукивая и поскрипывая. Поневоле Ая задался вопросом, как он управляет ими? Как металл может слушаться приказов тела настолько чутко? Неужели за этим и были похищены учёные, чтобы создать для Масафуми Такатори новые конечности? Нет, вряд ли их исчезновения объяснялись настолько просто.

— Да, как вы уже заметили, я вернулся к вам не совсем полностью! Увы, на войне я оставил лёгкое, селезёнку, часть печени и обе ноги. Но я не утратил главного! — закричал Масафуми в полный голос. — Я не утратил дух! Сражаться и победить! Вот что мы обещали, когда шли на эту войну! И я не забыл своей клятвы! И теперь я говорю вам вновь: мы победим!

В зале поднялся ропот, постепенно переходящий в восторженные выкрики и, наконец, овации. Такатори знал, кого приглашать на свой бал. Похоже, что эти люди поддержат любые его начинания.

Ая сжал пальцы на рукоятях своих мечей. Колониалисты капитулировали. Теперь Объединённые Штаты — самостоятельное государство, в котором живут только свободные люди, не важно, к какой расе они принадлежат. Появление одного воскресшего фанатика не изменит ровным счётом ничего. Ая должен сохранять спокойствие и разведывать обстановку. Ему ещё учёных вызволять. А возникновением воскресшего Масафуми у КР есть, кому заниматься. Насколько знал Ая, на службе у правительства были не только такие исследователи, как он. И не только такие сорвиголовы стрелки, как Ёдзи Кудо. Были ещё и команды зачистки и устранения виновных. Впрочем, эти данные держались в секрете и не предавались огласке.

Кстати о Ёдзи. Как у него дела? Ая ни за что бы не показал, что нервничает, но сердце его было не на месте. Среди гостей он Ёдзи так и не увидел. Добрался ли тот вообще до особняка? Нет, истеричные волнения были Ае несвойственны. Скорее причина была в отсутствии раздражителя, к которому он уже привык. Да, пока они ехали в поезде, Ая успел привыкнуть к Ёдзи. К тому, как поздно тот любит поваляться в постели, — спали они, разумеется, там же, в вагоне-кабинете. К тому, какой кофе он пьёт по утрам, — а по утрам тот предпочитал кофе без сахара, крепкий, чёрный, такой, что даже просто от запаха его у Аи слюна во рту собиралась. Привык к постоянным язвительным или шутливым комментариям. Что бы Ая ни делал, чем бы ни занимался, Ёдзи имел на это своё мнение и высказывать его не стеснялся. Ёдзи был честен и открыт, находчив и нагл. А сейчас... Сейчас его не было рядом. И Ая, занятное дело, чувствовал себя неуютно.

***  
Взобраться на второй этаж особняка смог бы и косорукий инвалид. А уж Ёдзи Кудо справился с задачей и вовсе блестяще. Никто ничего не заметил. Охранник прошёл аккурат над местом, где Ёдзи забирался по обрешётке к приоткрытой балконной двери. И жирный идиот даже не поднял своей головы, чтобы посмотреть наверх. Вот и ладушки, — Ёдзи хмыкнул, — не пришлось ломать бедняге нос.

Особняк был богатый. Это сразу было заметно. Шторы бархатные, картины на стенах с полуголыми нимфами, — кажется, так в Старом Свете называли этих раздетых женщин, — от пола до потолка. Ёдзи сперва загляделся на одну такую, с блондинкой, брюнеткой и рыжей, но потом дал себе мысленного пинка. Ну что он там не видел? Даже скучно. Лучше держать ухо востро и расследовать то, зачем его сюда послал КР.

Кстати насчёт ушей. Внизу только-только отгремела патриотическая музыка. Прокравшись по коридору, Ёдзи расслышал женскую брань.

— Я не нанималась на лежачую работу, — кричала какая-то девушка. — Я певица! Я лучше буду обслуживать мужиков на каменоломнях, чем останусь с ним!

— Не ори, тебе ещё понравится! — отвечала ей другая.

А потом послышались лязганья металлической решётки. Ёдзи осторожно прильнул глазом к замочной скважине, рассчитывая увидеть тех, кто ругался, но увы — раздались шаги, и он вынужден был юркнуть за ближайшую портьеру. Какие удобные здесь драпировки. Можно в прятки играть.

За портьерой оказалась дверь. За дверью кто-то был. Услышав голоса говорящих людей, Ёдзи возблагодарил удачу и везенье. То был сам Мясник. И он разговаривал с кем-то... С кем-то смутно-знакомым.

— ...буду ждать твоих людей здесь, в трёх днях пути к северу от Сан-Жофрея. Собирай всех, мне понадобится их помощь.

— А учёные?

— Они уже у меня. Нам нужно ещё проверить работу двигателя. Кстати, я собрал наших иностранных друзей, чтобы продемонстрировать им нашу огневую мощь.

— А-а. Всё будет, как в Посёлке Свободы?

— Лучше, брат мой. Гораздо лучше. На сей раз выберем цель покрупнее. Я думаю об этом городишке... Как бишь там его?

— Сан-Антонио?

— Верно. С помощью нашего корабля мы разнесём его за пару минут.

— Сто-олько жертв...

— Я ни перед чем не остановлюсь. Это всё делается ради науки! Ради будущего!

Ёдзи слушал разговор, застыв от ярости. Он узнал второго. То был генерал Масафуми Такатори, маньяк и сволочь ещё почище Мясника. Все считали его погибшим. Руки этого мерзавца были по локоть в крови. Ёдзи, как он ни старался держаться подальше от политики и военных действий, и тот слышал о жестокости Масафуми. Тот палил целые деревни, которые оказывались на пути его армии. Убивал женщин и детей. Выжившие пленники рассказывали о каких-то опытах, которые генерал ставил на людях. Какой невообразимый контраст, — Ая, который упирает на науку и взахлёб рассказывает об устройстве водонагревателя в поезде, и этот маньяк, с удовольствием рассуждающий о гибели города во имя той же науки!

Ёдзи не слышал больше ни слова. Похоже, эти двое, обговорив дела, вышли через другую дверь. Ёдзи нашарил ручку и аккуратно толкнул дверную панель. Та распахнулась практически бесшумно. Ёдзи очутился в кабинете.

Комната была декорирована в вишнёвых тонах. Мебель чёрного дерева, вишнёвое сукно на столе, бордовые драпировки на стенах, картины в коричнево-алых оттенках, тёмно-красный паркет, натёртый мастикой. Ёдзи первым делом подошёл именно к столу. Удача его не оставила! Он увидел карту и прорезанную дыру на ней в том месте, куда в карту втыкали острие кинжала. «Паучий каньон»? Ёдзи знал, где это. Нужно сообщить Ае, что учёных отвезут туда. А ещё обогнать проклятых братьев Такатори и предупредить население Сан-Антонио, чтобы они подобру-поздорову бежали из города сломя голову. Да, именно бежали. Ёдзи, к несчастью, помнил, что творилось в Посёлке Свободы. Жителей могло спасти лишь бегство.

— Кто тут у нас? — раздался за спиной женский голос, и Ёдзи подпрыгнул от неожиданности: к нему смогли подобраться так близко, а он и не заметил. — Безымянный гость в костюме вольного стрелка? С настоящим Смит-Вессоном в кобуре? Хмм...

Ёдзи медленно обернулся и уставился на высокую азиатку, облачённую в золотистые одежды. Платье незнакомки своим пошивом напоминало национальный костюм жителей Восточных островов, но было изготовлено из плотной парчи и лоснящегося атласа. Неожиданно короткие чёрные волосы придавали облику девушки мальчишеский вид.

— Поразительно, безымянный гость ещё и красив, — продолжала азиатка. Она была шикарна, спору нет. По её уверенному поведению Ёдзи решил, что она как минимум одна из хозяек особняка. Девушка направилась к нему, по пути обойдя напольный глобус, крутанув его пальцами. Огромный шар с материками, морями и горными массивами неторопливо завертелся по часовой стрелке. Девушка подошла к Ёдзи близко-близко, и тут его стукнуло озарением. В ряды своих ближайших соратников генерал Масафуми предпочитал брать женщин. Наверняка эта девушка была одной из них.

— Спасибо, ваши слова мне так приятны, — Ёдзи улыбнулся своей самой лучшей улыбкой. Нужно было усыпить её бдительность. — Но вы преувеличиваете. С вашей красотой никто не сравнится.

— Льстец, — азиатка рассмеялась.

— Нас не представили...

— Можете звать меня Ной, — и она улыбнулась. — Я одна из ассистенток Масафуми Такатори. Уж надеюсь, о нём вы слышали?

Ёдзи кивнул в знак согласия и шагнул к ней вплотную. Азиатка подала ему руку для приветствия, и он прикоснулся губами к тыльной стороне её ладони. Помощница Масафуми. Он оказался прав в своих догадках.

— А вы?..

— Ёдзи Кудо. Вольный стрелок, как вы и сказали, мисс Ной.

— Как забавно, господин Кудо... Вы — дитя двух народов, Востока и Запада. И я — исконный представитель своих предков...

— Что же здесь забавного?

— Меня влечёт ваша инакость. Вы не такой, как я... Знали бы вы, насколько это завораживает.

Да она пристаёт к нему что ли? Ёдзи чуть заметно перевёл дух. От заигрываний этой «ассистентки» ему сделалось не по себе. Завораживает? Внезапный незнакомец, которого она встретила в кабинете её босса? Что-то здесь было нечисто. Ёдзи, конечно, верил, что не просто так пользуется успехом у женщин, но теперешний интерес казался ему наигранным. Фальшь чудилась ему в каждом движении Ной.

— Вы снова преувеличиваете, — Ёдзи так и не выпустил из рук её запястья. Ной сделала шаг назад, и он шагнул следом. Ной уселась на столешницу, прямо на карту, и её наряд распахнулся, открыв стройные бёдра. Ёдзи бросил вниз быстрый взгляд, там было на что посмотреть: бархатистая на вид кожа, точёные щиколотки в мягких шёлковых тапочках, плавный изгиб коленей, вкусные голени и...

Он машинально дёрнулся в сторону, им руководил странный импульс, совершенно необдуманный. Над ухом, рассекая воздух, просвистела полоска стали, и Ной коротко вскрикнула. Из её груди торчал метательный нож, широкое лезвие, короткая рукоять. Ёдзи отшатнулся. Ной мешком завалилась на стол. Похоже, она была мертва: на парче расплывалось кровавое пятно.

Следующий нож пролетел тоже мимо, в опасной близости от шеи Ёдзи; неприятные мурашки заползли ему за шиворот.

Ножи метала высокая брюнетка; она стояла возле окна, её фигура была частично скрыта плотной портьерой. Ёдзи схватился за револьвер. Как правило, он старался не убивать женщин, но обычно и женщины не покушались на его жизнь!

— Вот чёрт! — выругался он.

Женщина отвела руку, делая быстрый короткий замах. Вместо того, чтобы стрелять, Ёдзи счёл за лучшее пригнуться и спрятаться за стол. В комнату, как по команде, вбежало ещё двое. Тоже женщины, судя по стуку каблуков.

— Дай я!

В воздухе щёлкнул хлыст. Ёдзи чуть под стол не залез. Так глупо попасться.

— Шоэн, нечестно. Я тоже хочу поиграться, — капризно протянул детский голосок. У распахнутых дверей, ведущих из кабинета, стояла невысокая девочка с кружевным зонтиком. Что-то подсказывало Ёдзи, что это тоже серьёзный противник. Окно было недоступно, выход — тоже, а чтобы выйти тем путём, которым Ёдзи сюда попал, он должен был обойти стол, высокий напольный глобус и пересечь открытое пространство кабинета, под прицелом метательницы ножей и... Пышной блондинки с хлыстом в руках. Какая дурацкая получилась ситуация, но нужно было рискнуть. Чтобы не раскрывать своё присутствие здесь и не привлечь ещё больше народу, Ёдзи опасался стрелять. Да, вот именно. И дело было вовсе не в том, что эти трое — женщины. Впрочем, если они поднимут шум, его присутствие в любом случае будет раскрыто...

Ёдзи шагнул вбок, сбил с подставки глобус и быстро, как только мог, метнулся под защиту занавесок.

— Держи, уйдёт! — понеслось ему вслед. В дерево возле уха вонзился ещё один нож. Ну блин. Столько мазать... С другой стороны, хорошо, что метательница ножей не отличалась меткостью. Ёдзи рванул обратно в коридор и понёсся прочь, отыскивая комнату, через которую проник сюда. Не тот поворот! Вместо комнат впереди была лестница, ведущая вниз. Парадная лестница. Десятки глаз поднялись вверх. У Ёдзи чуть ноги не подкосились.

— Здравствуйте. Здравствуйте! — он улыбнулся, поправил на голове шляпу и принялся спускаться. Быть может, его не обнаружат, если он затеряется в этой толпе? А вот бы ещё Аю найти. У него такие новости!

— Держите его, это убийца и вор! — раздался звонкий женский голос.

Толпа зашумела, заволновалась, подалась назад. Ёдзи, как наяву, представил, как щёлкают взведённые курки револьверов.

— Вот он! Вот вор! — выкрикнул он с середины лестницы, тыча пальцем в народ.

Кто-то заохал, а кому-то, судя по вскрику, как минимум наступили на ногу. Ёдзи спустился с лестницы и оказался около французского окна, завешенного кружевной занавесью. Бежать, нужно бежать отсюда, унося голову и бесценные сведения!

***  
После эффектного появления Масафуми Такатори общество в главном зале бурлило разговорами. Подумать только! Генерал жив! Кто бы мог подумать! Как жаль, что он был серьёзно ранен и не смог вмешаться, когда войска подписывали капитуляцию! Люди додумывали то, чего не было. На генерала уже возлагали надежды в возвращении старого порядка, будто бы он воскрес не один, а вместе с войском солдат.

Что может один человек? — размышлял Ая, пробираясь к лестнице на второй этаж. Старые знакомства и договорённости, природная предприимчивость и находчивость — не так уж и мало. Пожалуй, Масафуми представлял угрозу новому государству. Он и раньше активно выступал против объединения и независимости. Сам представитель старой семьи родом с Восточных Островов, перенаселённых, с бедной землёй и нехваткой ресурсов, — он наверняка мечтал, чтобы Азиатская Колония навсегда осталась подчинённой Островам. Но немногие знали, что интерес Масафуми не только территориальный. Пока в стране было легально рабство, он мог безнаказанно проводить опыты на людях... Чёрт, это была закрытая информация, не для простых обывателей, но Ая ознакомился с материалами в архивах КР. Масафуми Такатори был сумасшедшим учёным, но учёным талантливым. Его опыты на людях, отвратительные, но успешные, заставляли волосы на голове шевелиться от ужаса. Кому нормальному придёт в голову вводить человеку сыворотку крови обезьяны, чтобы добиться роста мускульной массы и увеличения объёмов? Отрастить испытуемому хвост, как у ящерицы. Или щупальца, как у кальмара. Если бы Масафуми получил возможность распространять свою сыворотку массово, не факт, что его армию супер-солдат удалось победить так легко.

И теперь понятно было, что за похищением учёных тоже стоит Масафуми. Правда, Ая терялся в догадках, для какой цели ему понадобились химики, механики и гидравлики? Он строил что-то двигающееся? Передвижную лабораторию для своей обновлённой армии? А в том, что армия скоро появится, Ая не сомневался. Судя по настроениям, царившим на балу, последователей у генерала будет предостаточно.

Ая поднялся на второй этаж. Он не искал ничего конкретного. Вряд ли похищенных учёных будут держать в том же здании, в котором проводится бал-маскарад. Но какие-нибудь зацепки, которые бы смогли помочь прогнозировать дальнейшие действия генерала Масафуми... — Ая хотел найти хотя бы их.

Комнаты на втором этаже, с богатым убранством, были пусты и не заперты. Все, кроме одной. Ая нажал на ручку посильнее, но открыть дверь не смог. В замочную скважину виднелся полог балдахина, часть пустой кровати и прутья клетки. На полу клетки кто-то сидел.

Ая огляделся и, убедившись, что в коридоре кроме него никого нет, достал набор отмычек. Справиться с замком было делом пары минут. Ая тихо раскрыл дверь и на цыпочках вошёл внутрь. Пленник в клетке вздрогнул, услышав, как хлопнула дверь, запираясь. Ая увидел, что в клетке сидит женщина. Цвет её волос показался ему знакомым. Точно, та самая красноволосая певичка из салуна Нью-Молино.

— Спасите меня! — крикнула она.

— Сейчас, — сказал Ая, подходя к клетке. В комнате были только они вдвоём, больше никого. В стене над кроватью были вбиты кандалы. В потолке — крюк с цепями. На полу валялась кожаная сбруя и... Какие-то предметы, о предназначении которых Ая решил не задумываться.

— Да быстрее же!

— Да-да, — он засуетился, стараясь на вид определить, с каким видом замка ему пришлось столкнуться, и его руки затряслись, но Ая быстро справился с волнением. Обычный цилиндровый замок, что может быть проще. Он вставил в замочную скважину натяжитель и слегка повернул цилиндр. Потом достал отмычку-крючок и начал нащупывать его кончиком штифты. — Не волнуйтесь, я вас спасу, — пообещал он испуганной девушке. — В любом случае, я останусь и не брошу вас с этим больным мерзавцем.

— Да не надо со мною оставаться! Лучше выпустите меня скорее!

Крючком он нащупал самый дальний штифт и нажал на него, преодолевая давление пружины. Раздался лёгкий щелчок. Отлично. Осталось ещё четыре штифта. Ая мысленно поздравил себя с успехом.

— Скажите, вы что-нибудь знаете про похищенных учёных? — тем временем рискнул спросить он. — Может, вас держали вместе, раз вы тоже пленница?

— Не знаю ничего про учёных... Но знаете, профессор Китада — мой... Мой отец! А этот мерзавец его похитил! Я следую за ними уже очень давно, но каждый раз Масафуми и его люди успевают перепрятать пленников до того, как я до них добираюсь.

— Да... Понимаю вас, — с сочувствием произнёс Ая.

— А Масафуми... — в голосе женщины зазвучали слёзы. — Масафуми всегда был падок до красивых девушек. Но я не думала, что он решит и меня захватить для своей коллекции... Ах!

Ая как раз расправился с последним штифтом и при помощи натяжителя повернул цилиндр до конца. Замок открылся со звонким щелчком. Ая распахнул дверь клетки, и профессорская дочь повисла у него в объятиях.

— Погодите...

— Мой герой! Вы мой спаситель! Как вас зовут? Уведите меня отсюда!

— Ая Фудзимия, — представился он, стараясь выбраться из неожиданных объятий.

— Тот самый Фудзимия? — дочь профессора Китады удивлённо отстранилась.

— Вы слышали обо мне? Откуда? — Ая и правда удивился. Где эта девушка могла узнать о нём...

— Самый современный паровой двигатель на паровозах! Разумеется, я о вас слышала! Отец рассказывал. Кстати, нам сюда. Вон то окно выходит на конюшню.

— Подождите, — Ая позволил подвести себя к означенному окну и остановился. — Я должен узнать, где Масафуми прячет учёных.

— Я знаю. Если возьмёте меня с собой, я вам расскажу!

Ая смерил красноволосую девушку внимательным взглядом.

— Кстати, меня зовут Ханаэ, — добавила та.

На Ханаэ Китаде был только нижний корсет, миниатюрные панталоны и чулки, вся одежда — в кружевах и оборках. Тьфу. Наверняка такой ловелас, как Кудо, уже на слюну бы изошёл, просто стоя с бедной пленницей рядом. Ая рывком сдёрнул с кровати тяжёлое бархатное покрывало.

— Накиньте на себя. Идёмте.

Ханаэ сдавленно поблагодарила его и следом за ним начала вылезать в окно. К слову сказать, спускалась она до первого этажа довольно уверенно, несмотря на то, что её обувь имела немалый каблук.

***  
— Держите его, уходит! — раздался за спиной крик, и Ёдзи не выдержал, побежал. Прикрыл лицо и голову руками, с разгона влетел в окно, выбивая хрупкую деревянную раму. Зазвенело стекло. Завизжали женщины. Сапоги заскользили по осколкам, Ёдзи чуть не упал, на автомате пробежав несколько лишних шагов. Он очутился на улице, наконец-то! На открытой веранде. До подъездной дороги было рукой подать, вот только привлечённые шумом и криками к нему бежали люди Мясника. Похоже, без боя ему не уйти, — понял Ёдзи и выхватил из кобуры револьвер.

Заржали лошади, звеня сбруей. Из-за угла дома вырулила повозка, скрипя колёсами.

— Ёдзи! Быстрее! — крикнул Ая, правя лошадьми.

Как? Откуда он узнал? И кто эта женщина в повозке?

Ёдзи побежал, запрыгнул через борт, приземляясь и ударяясь сапогами о деревянное днище. Ая прищёлкнул поводьями, лошади послушно пошли вперёд рысью, ровно везя повозку за собой.

Им вслед начали стрелять. Хорошо, что с меткостью у бывших солдат было фигово. Самая меткая пуля лишь ужалила борт повозки, выбив щепу. Женщина, которая сидела в углу, кутаясь в покрывало, поджала ноги.

— Мэм, — Ёдзи прикоснулся к полям своей шляпы, обозначив приветствие. — Я уж думал, ты меня бросить там решил, — заявил он Ае.

— Я знал, что ты выберешься, — ответил тот, погоняя лошадей.

— Кстати, а куда мы едем?

— Я знаю, где Масафуми держит учёных, — ответил Ая.

— Я тоже знаю, — непонятно почему, настроение Ёдзи резко упало.

***  
Топка паровоза, благодаря Юки, была раскочегарена, и состав был готов отправиться в дорогу в любую минуту. Конечно, следовало учесть расписание всех редких на данном участке дороги курьерских поездов, но Ая владел этой закрытой информацией. Всё-таки служба государству имела свои плюсы. Сейчас они могли отправляться в любую точку страны, куда были проложены рельсы. Им предстояла ночь пути, и к рассвету они должны были подъехать к станции Сан-Антонио, названной так в честь города, рядом с которым она и появилась.

— Мы должны предупредить местных жителей, - упирал на это Ёдзи. С ним, впрочем, никто и не спорил. С жестокостью генерала Масафуми были знакомы все, и некоторые вовсе не понаслышке. Юки остался сиротой после того, как через его родной городок, Посёлок Свободы, прошли войска генерала. Ёдзи, когда узнал об этом, только скорбно замолчал.

***  
Появление Ханаэ Китады представляло дополнительные трудности. Ёдзи сразу был против того, чтобы они брали её с собой.

— Только не надо про то, что женщина на борту — к несчастью, — говорил Ая. — У нас не корабль, и на дворе не шестнадцатый век.

— И тем не менее, — спорил Ёдзи. — Она будет нас отвлекать. И я непременно с ней пересплю.

Ая переменился в лице.

— Ты так в себе уверен?

— Я симпатичный, привлекательный, умный и хорошо стреляю, — ответил Ёдзи, пожимая плечами.

— И явно не умрёшь от скромности, — добавил Ая.

— Хм?

— А мне показалось, что госпожа Китада больше заинтересовалась мной, чем тобой. Во-первых, я её спас. Во-вторых, судя по её начитанности, ей больше нравятся утончённые джентльмены, чем симпатичные стрелки.

— Да что ты?

— Она знакома с устройством парового двигателя, а это о чём-то говорит.

— А ты значит ведёшься только на начитанных женщин? Тогда всё понятно, — Ёдзи скорчил насмешливую гримасу.

— Что понятно?

— Ну, понятно, почему ты ещё... — Ёдзи не договорил. Вовремя углядел, как на висках Аи ходят желваки.

— Ладно, в любом случае, нам не выгодно работать в конфликтной обстановке.

Ая вздохнул, с усилием расслабляясь.

— Поэтому если хочешь брать её с собой, то бери...

Ёдзи ещё не договорил, он хотел добавить про ответственность за свои поступки и благоразумие, но Ая уже развернулся к выходу и подал Ханаэ руку, помогая ей взобраться на подножку поезда.

— Прошу прощения, что мы заставили вас ждать, — сказал он.

Ёдзи чуть не скривился, но не подал виду, как его уязвило это его поведение. Распустил хвост. И перед кем, спрашивается? Да по этой Ханаэ видно, что на ней пробы ставить негде. Пожалуй, Ёдзи бы не опустился до такой вот... Ему даже слова было не подобрать, чтобы придумать, как назвать эту Ханаэ Китаду. Один цвет её волос вызывал в нём жгучее желание... Ну, желание, в общем. Нельзя так откровенно провоцировать мужчин, особенно если ты ищешь помощи, чтобы спасти отца.

Ёдзи так и сказал Ае позже, когда они сидели в вагоне-кабинете, а Ханаэ принимала душ.

— Пожалуйста, не говори при мне про цвет волос вовсе, — прошипел Ая. Он вообще весь вечер был сам не свой. Они останавливались для заправки углём и водой, и Ая пытался отправить телеграфом краткий отчёт КР об их действиях, но как раз перед их приездом на почту напали грабители и взорвали всё к чертям. По словам обывателей, грабители надеялись найти на почте сейф, вмурованный в стену.

— Сегодня день полон абсурда и неудач, — пожаловался Ая. — И если я услышу от тебя что-то про Ханаэ или про мои волосы... Я просто сорвусь. Так что оставь при себе, что ты там хотел сказать.

Вообще-то это было проявлением слабости, и Ёдзи её почувствовал, как дикие волки чуют кровь, издалека, но от этого не менее явственно. Играли бы они в покер или устраивали бы дуэль на пистолетах, так Ёдзи бы сейчас непременно выиграл. Даже жалко, что сейчас у него ничего не выгорит. Победить Фудзимию со времени их знакомства стало его идеей фикс. И не просто победить, а сделать это так, чтобы Ая признал его победу.

— Может, сыграем в карты? — без особой надежды на его согласие предложил Ёдзи.

— А может, ты пойдёшь и поможешь машинисту? — огрызнулся Ая.

До сих пор все обязанности по обслуживанию поезда Ая с Юки делили между собой, и Ёдзи подумал, что мог бы — только лишь мог бы тоже отстоять несколько часов в кабине, следя за дорогой и поддерживая нужную температуру в котле. Но сейчас ему этого не хотелось.

— Надеешься отправить меня подальше, а сам приударишь за девчонкой? — полушутливым тоном спросил он. И добавил: — Нет. Не выйдет.

Ая закатил глаза:

— Меня это не интересует.

Ёдзи забыл, как дышать. Да кто по своей воле признается, будто не заинтересован в такой женщине? Да, он считал её расчётливой и нахальной, но не отказался бы замутить с нею, если бы выдался шанс. Неужто Ая совершенно не интересуется подобным? Ёдзи даже как-то сник. До тех пор, пока Ая не добавил:

— Сперва дело, а потом — развлечения. Надеюсь, это даже ты понимаешь.

А. Теперь Ёдзи стало всё ясно. Просто Ая был скучным типом, занудой, трудоголиком и неуверенным в себе по отношению к женскому полу субъектом.

— Можно было бы совместить одно с другим, — возразил он. — У нас есть целых полтора дня... Так почему бы не узнать, кого Ханаэ предпочитает, и тогда бы я мог провести с нею это время.

Ая покачал головой с изумлённым видом.

— Ты невыносим, — сказал он. — Ханаэ умная женщина, а умные люди никогда не станут общаться с таким, как ты.

— Почему не станут? Ты же сейчас общаешься.

— Я просто вынужден. И давай оставим эту тему. Если не собираешься помогать Юки, то пойду я. Заодно проветрюсь.

Ёдзи не сразу догадался, что Ая его избегает. Но при этом старается не выпускать из виду Ханаэ. Вот смешной, неужто и правда решил, что Ёдзи бросит работу ради какой-то юбки? Пусть даже и симпатичной? Да смазливых девчонок в любом салуне пруд пруди, как бы дать понять Ае, чтобы он не нервничал? Пока не было Ханаэ, между ними всё было отлично, но сейчас - будто кошка пробежала.

Ёдзи решил поговорить с Аей тем же вечером.

— Слушай. Она меня абсолютно не интересует. Так что хватит изображать из себя оскорблённую невинность.

— Кого изображать? — глаза Аи опасно блеснули. Ёдзи не был дурак, вовремя заметил.

— Я говорю, если ты думаешь, будто я брошу работу из-за неё, и тебе придётся расхлёбывать всё самому, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься.

— Ах, значит заблуждаюсь? А кто говорил, что переспит с нею при первой же возможности?

— Не собираюсь я с нею спать.

— А с чего же нет? Ты видел её ягодицы? А грудь? Она благоухает прекрасным садом, а линии её фигуры достойны кисти Боттичелли...

Ёдзи вздохнул.

— Я знаю, знаю... Но у нас задание правительства...

Ая недоверчиво нахмурился, а Ёдзи позволил себе отвлечься и подумать о Боттичелли.

— Мы доставим её домой, сказал наконец Ая. — Она родом из Кайовы, а мы будем проезжать мимо. Мы подвергнем её жизнь опасности, если возьмём с собою.

— Думаешь, мы можем позволить себе делать такой крюк?

— Мы ведь опережаем Масафуми. Наш поезд — самое быстрое, что смог придумать человек...

— Да-да, — перебил Ёдзи. — Понятно.

Если честно, сейчас он чувствовал себя спокойнее, когда судьба Ханаэ была решена. Не то чтобы он действительно поверил, будто Ая действительно потащит её с собой, но... Девушка и правда отвлекала. Как считал Ёдзи, её проблема не стоила и выеденного яйца. Ссадить бы её с поезда, и вся недолга. Правда, Ая и Юки, — вот даже кто неожиданно подал голос, — резко воспротивились этой идее.

Сама Ханаэ, видимо, рассчитывала, что Ая и Ёдзи верхом на белых конях поскачут за Масафуми, спасут её папашу и после будут наблюдать за счастливым воссоединением семьи. Нет уж.

— Госпожа Ханаэ, мы вынуждены будем поменять свои планы, — сказал ей Ая за ужином. — Поезд свернёт в сторону Кайовы, и мы оставим вас на вокзале.

— Но... — о, эта актриса была виртуозна. Она округлила глаза и заломила руки. Ёдзи прямо чувствовал, как тает Аина решимость.

— Госпожа Ханаэ, там, куда мы едем, вообще-то опасно будет. Там люди убивают и умирают. Это вам не увеселительная прогулка.

Ханаэ развернулась к нему. Ну что за оружие массового поражения? Её кудри дёрнулись, когда Ханаэ подняла голову, чтобы заглянуть Ёдзи в глаза.

— Но ведь это мой отец! Что бы вы делали на моём месте, Ёдзи? Сидели бы дома и дожидались известия об его смерти? Или сделали бы всё возможное, чтобы вызволить его из лап этого монстра?

— А что будет, если Масафуми увидит вас? Что если вы снова попадёте к нему в плен?

Ух, это был запрещённый приём; глаза Ханаэ наполнились слезами.

— Ох, Ёдзи, — она схватила его за плечи; если честно, он не был готов к этой внезапной атаке. — Я знаю, просто чувствую, что вы с Аей не дадите меня в обиду! Я верю в вас всем сердцем! — с этими словами она схватила Ёдзи за руку и прижала его ладонь к своей груди.

А вот это уже был удар ниже пояса. Ёдзи оказался дезориентирован и на какое-то время вышел из игры. Когда Ая успел вскочить с кресла, он не отследил.

— Ханаэ, милая моя, — произнёс Ая глубоким голосом, — мы приложим все усилия, чтобы спасти вашего отца даже ценой собственных жизней. Вы вдохновили нас на этот поступок, большего вам и желать нельзя. Вы зажгли в нас огонь ярости и страсти...

— Ох, Ая... — Ханаэ, кажется, растерялась перед его красноречием, а Ёдзи наоборот пришёл в себя. Ух, пусть он и называл Ханаэ простой юбкой, отказывать подобной женщине было нелегко.

— Вы должны идти отдыхать, уже поздно, — продолжал Ая, кивая на потемневшую прерию за окном. — Завтра утром мы доставим вас домой, и верьте нам, скоро ваш отец к вам присоединится.

Ханаэ отправилась в соседний вагон, а Ая обернулся к Ёдзи, сверкая глазами. Ух ты, неужто он в бешенстве?

— Ты её за грудь лапал! — прошипел он.

— Всё, теперь руку мыть не буду! — таким же шёпотом ответил ему Ёдзи, внутренне забавляясь. — Твоим каучуковым нашлёпкам до такой груди далеко, — добавил он.

Ая вздёрнул подбородок и шагнул к нему, побагровевший и яростный. Сейчас ударит, — понял Ёдзи, справедливо готовясь получить по морде. На него нахлынул такой азарт, который он редко когда испытывал.

Но Ая отступил, отвернулся от него и отошёл к своему диванчику.

— Спокойной ночи, — ровно проговорил он.

Ёдзи даже зауважал его за выдержку. Любой другой бы сейчас сорвался, и они бы устроили тут знатную драку. Ая же... Блин, он был другой. Ёдзи вздохнул и тоже начал устраиваться ко сну.

***  
С рассветом на поезд напали. Ёдзи даже ничего толком сообразить не успел. Состав дёрнулся, что-то неразборчиво закричал машинист в переговорное устройство, и поезд начал замедлять ход. Откуда-то раздались взрывы, ржание лошадей, человеческие крики и выстрелы. В их вагон вбежала Ханаэ с криками «Что происходит?»

Он поспешно напялил на себя куртку, нацепил на бёдра снятую на ночь кобуру и выхватил из неё револьвер. Ая уже выглядывал в приоткрытое окно и даже начал отстреливаться, в перерывах между выстрелами скрываясь за занавесками. Нападавшие отвечали шквальным огнём, и стёкла разлетались на осколки. Судя по всему, вагон поезда был бронированный, по крайней мере, он защищал от вражеских пуль.

— Их слишком много! — крикнул Ая.

— Ханаэ, пригнись, — приказал Ёдзи, и испуганная девушка присела на диванчик, пригнув голову. Ёдзи нахлобучил на голову свою шляпу. Без неё он чувствовал себя голым.

— Надо заблокировать двери в соседний вагон, — крикнул Ая. — Иначе они проникнут к нам через него.

И только тут Ёдзи понял, что поезд уже давно стоит.

— Что с Юки?

В ответ на его вопрос Ая покачал головой. Ну ладно. Ёдзи выбил локтем соседнее окно и дал пару залпов наружу, ориентируясь больше на голоса, чем на собственное зрение. Смотреть было некогда, можно было схватить пулю. Плюс за окнами ещё стояла ночь, рассвет только-только расплывался по небу бледной хмарью. Судя по вскрикам, Ёдзи не промахнулся. Может, если удастся дезориентировать противника, то они отобьются от превосходящих сил?

— Ещё оружие есть? — спросил он.

Через распахнутое окно до него долетел чей-то командный голос.

— Похоже, перестраиваются для новой атаки, — заключил он. — Откуда у тебя винтовка?

Ая махнул рукой к стенной панели, сейчас отодвинутой. Оказывается, в углу, за обеденным столом, под обшивкой поезда скрывался целый арсенал.

— Неплохо, — прокомментировал Ёдзи. — Сейчас мы дадим им прикурить...

Он старался не думать, что они здесь вдвоём пытаются отбиться от чёрти знает какого количества людей, не имея понятия о том, сколько их и чем они вооружены. Хорошо, что не взяли в плен Ханаэ. А то не дай бог использовали бы девушку, как заложницу. Тогда бы пришлось сдаваться без боя. Также Ёдзи искренне надеялся, что машиниста не убили. Юки был хорошим парнем, он и мухи не обидел.

— Да что им от нас нужно? Неужто какая-то шайка бандитов приняла нас за почтовый поезд?

— Чёрт. Нет, так дело не пойдёт! — вскричал вдруг Ая, оставляя свой пост у окна. Он метнулся — о да, Ёдзи правильно понял его намерения, — к своим азиатским мечам, висящим на стене, и выхватил один со стойки.

— Куда? — крикнул Ёдзи. — Да тебя же пристрелят!

— Пусть попробуют! — ответил Ая, сверкая глазами.

— Что, решил своим большим ножом пули останавливать? — Ёдзи схватил его за грудки. Не собирался вообще-то, но руки сами потянулись.

— Меня не убьют, — Ая сбросил его руку неожиданно сильным движением. — А вот взорвать нас здесь можно одной шашкой динамита. Хочешь подождать, пока они догадаются его использовать?

— Да откуда у них...

— Похоже, кто-то заложил взрывчатку на склоне ущелья и взорвал её при приближении нашего поезда. Рельсы впереди завалило камнями. Юки пришлось тормозить, чтобы не было столкновения. Он успел только предупредить по внутренней связи о повреждении, и тогда они напали. Не знаю, откуда кто-то узнал, что мы здесь будем проезжать, но всё было спланировано.

Ёдзи насупился.

— О, Ая, вы такой храбрый, — подала голос Ханаэ, приподнимая голову с диванчика. Её роскошная причёска сейчас была растрёпанной, что отнюдь не умаляло её женского шарма. И всё же Ёдзи отвернулся.

— Я буду прикрывать тебя, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к Ае. — Иди, пока совсем не рассвело.

— На мне «Непробиваемый», — ответил Ая с какой-то фанатичной гордостью, крепя катану на поясе. Чёрт побери, у нормального мужчины там должен быть револьвер в кобуре, а не тонкая изогнутая железяка.

Стараясь не шуметь, Ая осторожно выскользнул из окна с противоположной от нападавших стороны поезда, пригнулся и пропал из виду. Ёдзи расставил по окнам несколько винтовок. Сперва подумал дать одну в руки Ханаэ, но быстро решил не подвергать девушку ещё большему риску. Что он, один её не защитит?

Он волновался. Чёрт, зря Ая затеял эту вылазку, он совсем не готов для подобного, он ведь учёный, а не какой-то там индеец. Но угроза быть взорванными динамитом... Тут Ая прав, лучше наносить удар первыми. Ёдзи выглянул в окно, увидел, как Ая прячется, лёжа под камнем, и пару раз выстрелил из винтовки. В ответ тоже раздалось несколько выстрелов, и он поспешно спрятался обратно под защиту стен вагона. Когда Ёдзи выглянул в следующий раз, Аи за камнем уже не было.

Так, так. Он будет отвлекать этих ублюдков, давая ему возможность подобраться поближе.

Он выждал несколько секунд и метнулся к соседнему окну.

Внезапно Ханаэ вскрикнула. Ёдзи обернулся, чувствуя себя откровенным дураком. Если Ая выбрался в противоположное окно, что могло помешать нападавшим обойти поезд и напасть на них с тыла? Под самыми окнами замаячили тени. Раздался выстрел, стекло дождём посыпалось на пол. Ёдзи перехватил винтовку и выстрелил в упор по верзиле, который влезал к ним внутрь. Но пуля отскочила от него, как от бронированного. Ёдзи со странным смешанным чувством смотрел на этого человека из металла. Там, где его не обтягивала кожа, проступали металлические пластины с заклёпками. Ёдзи выхватил револьвер и выстрелил с бедра, в упор. Нет, верзила был полностью бронирован.

— Ах ты ж...

Он повернулся к Ёдзи и взревел, будто бешеный медведь. Между ними была всего пара шагов, и Ёдзи даже не заметил, как верзила преодолел их. Он с голыми руками кинулся вперёд, и Ёдзи еле успел пригнуться, чтобы не схлопотать удар кулаком в ухо. Судя по всему, кулаки у этого детины тоже были из металла. Один такой удар, и у нормального человека череп треснет!

Ханаэ снова завизжала. Да её бы вполне можно было использовать, как оповещательную сирену! В соседние окна тоже влезали люди. Ёдзи ещё никогда не видел такого скопища механических глаз, рук и, о боже, даже ног. Стрелять по ним! Ёдзи дал парочку успешных выстрелов, прежде чем его револьвер разрядился. Вот чёрт. Где здесь у Аи были пистолеты в арсенале? Он отвернулся, отвлёкся и пропустил удар. Бронированный верзила толкнул его в грудь, и Ёдзи пролетел на пару метров назад по проходу, падая спиной прямо на битое стекло.

Позвать Аю, чтобы вернулся и помог, — мелькнула мысль. Хотя что бы он смог сделать со своей катаной против этих механических людей? Ёдзи должен сам...

— Не надо, не вставай, — раздался голос, и Ёдзи увидел прямо над собой генерала Масафуми, входящего в вагон. Его металлические ноги крошили разбитое стекло в мелкую крошку. Ханаэ, кажется, упала в обморок, картинно откинувшись на диванчике.

— А я и не понял сразу, чьи это механические уроды на нас полезли, — сказал Ёдзи, угрюмо разглядывая генерала снизу. — А потом увидел главного в этом цирке уродцев, и сразу догадался.

— Молчать! — Масафуми махнул в его сторону винтовкой неизвестной конструкции. Ёдзи с интересом поглядел на ленту с патронами, свисавшую до пола. Многозарядная? Интересно. Хотя вряд ли функционально. Если бы ему удалось перезарядить свой револьвер, он бы показал этому генералишке, кто тут быстро и метко стреляет.

— Заберите её, — приказал Масафуми, прекрасно оценив позу, в которой лежала Ханаэ.

— Эй, девчонка со мной, — встрял Ёдзи. Не то чтобы он всерьёз собирался нарываться, но он не мог смолчать, когда увидел, как ублюдки Масафуми тянут к Ханаэ свои грязные механические лапы. Блин, у одного из них на руке было два локтя! А у второго, кажется, шесть пальцев. Для чего такое делать, спрашивается? Так что, удобнее?

— Эй, вы не слышали? Положите её на место! — Ёдзи привстал, собираясь кинуться вперёд, и тут Масафуми наставил на него свою винтовку.

— Я приказал тебе молчать! — крикнул он и спустил курок.

В упор трудно промахнуться. Разумеется, он и не промахнулся. Грянул выстрел, пуля толкнулась в грудь и откинула Ёдзи назад. Противная перекошенная рожа генерала Масафуми оказалась последним, что он увидел прежде, чем его глаза закрылись.

***  
Ая пробирался к нападавшим короткими перебежками, прячась в тенях, используя любое укрытие, которое могла ему предоставить плоская, на первый взгляд, прерия, высушенная солнцем и вечными ветрами. Солнце вставало и слепило глаза, это было плохо, но терпимо. Пока Ёдзи продолжал отстреливаться, никто ничего не должен был заподозрить.

Первого нападавшего, грязного и нечёсаного бандитского вида мужчину, Ая сперва учуял по запаху немытой кожи и пота, и только после уже заметил. Жаль, не было времени зайти к ним со спины, вот уж был бы сюрприз. Ая усмехнулся, перерезая бандиту глотку вместе с выставленной в предупреждающем жесте рукой. Отлично, он даже не крикнул. Кровь плеснула на камни.

— Билли? — крикнул кто-то справа, и Ая вернулся под защиту камней. — Билл, ты чо там?

Ёдзи выстрелил снова — уж собственное оружие Ая узнал бы по звуку выстрела где угодно, — и крикуну стало не до разговоров.

Впереди было открытое пространство, подобраться от мёртвого Билли до следующих людей будет сложнее. Невдалеке Ая заметил лошадей. Восемь... Нет, около десяти голов. А не маловато ли для нападения на поезд?

Подозрение зародилось у Аи в голове, когда Ёдзи перестал стрелять. Потом раздался громкий крик Ханаэ.

— Всё, пойдём, — распорядился тот же говоривший. Видимо, он был в отряде за главного. — Как и было уговорено. Люди Масафуми, конечно, жуткие уродцы, но работают, как...

Ая выскочил из-за камня, занеся катану. Он досадовал на собственную безголовость. Ну конечно, поезд взяли в клещи. Пока одна группа людей отвлекала их, другие подобрались с тыла. А не о том ли предупреждал их Юки?

Болтун упал от удара катаны первым, но вот незадача, он успел закричать перед смертью. Ая стряхнул кровь с клинка и снова спрятался за камнем, а вслед ему полетели пули, рикошетом отскакивающие от камней и высохшей земли.

— Эй, он зарезал Саймона! — завопил кто-то, и стрельба на какое-то время усилилась.

Чёрт. Плохо, очень плохо. Он сумел снять всего двоих, а у Ёдзи с Ханаэ проблемы. Помощь Юки пришлась бы кстати, Ая знал, что парнишка опытный стрелок. Но наверняка его сняли первым.

Он не услышал шагов, потому что идущий был в мокасинах. Мелькнуло мачете, и Ая взмахнул клинком рефлекторно, отбивая нож.

— Ага-а! — выкрикнул бандюган и пальнул в Аю в упор, держа пистолет в другой руке.

Чёрт, так подставиться. Как мальчишка. А всё потому, что кое-кого нельзя в одиночестве даже на пару минут оставить, сразу влипает в неприятности. Ая провёл катану по кругу и отсёк нападавшему кисть руки, держащей мачете. Довершая движение, плавно шагнул вперёд и вонзил клинок под рёбра, чуть не оглохнув при этом от крика умирающего.

Испытание пуленепробиваемого жилета прошло на отлично. Но всё же не стоило рисковать жизнью, всецело полагаясь только на изобретения. Стряхнув кровь с лезвия, Ая снова поменял местоположение. Ему нужно было двигаться обратно к поезду. Спасти этого остолопа и остальных.

Внезапно по округе раздался голос, усиленный громкоговорителем.

— Так-так, и кто тут у нас? Очаровательная Ханаэ, восточный цветок, прижившийся на западном склоне! И противный Ёдзи Кудо, который доставил столько хлопот моему братцу Хирофуми! Правда, кого-то не хватает! Кого же, а? — Ая без труда узнал голос генерала Масафуми. Что здесь делал Такатори?! — И знаете, что я вам скажу?.. Если этот кто-то сию же секунду не перестанет резать моих людей и не выйдет ко мне с поднятыми руками, я обижусь! А вы догадываетесь, что бывает, когда я обижаюсь?!

Ая прикрыл глаза. Ловушка или нет? Конечно, ловушка. Случилось то, чего он так боялся. Ситуации с заложниками.

— Если я обижаюсь, я начинаю убивать!

Кто-то зааплодировал, и Масафуми добавил:

— Да, да. Я такой, спасибо.

Так бы и убил. Выйти и метнуть в него катану, что может быть проще. Убить и погибнуть смертью храбрых, лишившись единственного оружия. Или сдаться в плен и попытаться выбраться, применив смекалку и сноровку?

— На счёт «три» я буду стрелять паршивцу Ёдзи Кудо прямо в голову!! — сообщил Масафуми. — Как жаль терять такой образец для опытов, но что поделать. Итак, раз... Два...

И Ая пошёл к поезду.

— Не стреляйте! — выкрикнул он, повысив голос.

Из разбитого окна торчал раструб граммофона. Масафуми приспособил его, как усилитель собственного голоса. Кругом были его люди. Ая отметил механические усовершенствования их тел. Так вот чем занимался Такатори, пока все считали его погибшим? Штамповал свою армию?

— Два с половиной...

— Стойте, я иду! — выкрикнул Ая и побежал.

— Три!!!

У него упало сердце. Он застыл, ожидая услышать выстрел, но его не последовало.

— Сожалею, но твой герой уже мёртв, — Масафуми противно рассмеялся. Ая увидел его в окне поезда. Люди генерала отняли у него катану и переломили клинок.

— Ах вы, — процедил Ая сквозь зубы.

— Ну, об опытах я не шутил. Грузите обоих, и поедем, — проговорил Масафуми уже без усилителя.

На Аю надели широкие кандалы. Запястья оттянуло вниз, звякнула цепь. Тело Ёдзи поволокли в соседний вагон. Его голова безвольно болталась по полу, заметая волосами осколки. Шляпа валялась в отдалении, под опрокинутым креслом. Если у Аи и были какие-то надежды, то сейчас они рассеялись при виде безжизненного тела.

Ёдзи.

Ёдзи был славным малым. Хоть и сумасшедшим немного. Хотя это его только украшало. Немного сумасбродства и легкомысленности кому угодно шло. Почему, ну почему всё так случилось? Почему пуля прошла сквозь звенья жилета Ёдзи? Сплав оказался бракованный? Или ему выстрелили в голову?

Он посмотрел на Ханаэ. Похоже, девушка пребывала в глубоком обмороке. Тем лучше для неё, — решил Ая. Если бы она увидела того верзилу с механической рукой, который нёс её, взвалив на плечо, будто мешок с картошкой, то потеряла бы сознание снова. Ханаэ была хрупким и изнеженным созданием. Ая надеялся, что Ёдзи убили не у неё на глазах.

— Пригласите моих дам, — приказал Масафуми. — Мы забираем этот поезд и дальше едем на нём. Правда, здорово? Ограбить новоявленное правительство Объединённых штатов! Да я всю жизнь мечтал! — он засмеялся безумным смехом.

Ая мог бы многое сказать и про Такатори, и про колониалистов, на стороне которых они воевали, но к чему вступать в полемику с этим полоумным? Он уже не человек, он монстр, и его надо убить. Ая не разговаривал с будущими мертвецами.

Ощущая собственное бессилие, он стиснул кулаки. Скованные за спиной руки ужасно мешали. Сможет ли он вообще выбраться из этой передряги и выполнить порученное ему задание?

— Этого вместе с телом — в багаж, — продолжал распоряжаться Масафуми. — А я займу вон то купе. Хэлль? Где Хэлль?

В поезд через заднюю дверь вошла женщина и девочка-подросток. Девочка побежала к Масафуми и кинулась к нему в объятия с криком:

— Папочка! А вот и мы!

Масафуми обнял её за плечи.

— Тот, девочка моя. У меня для тебя есть новая игрушка. Ждёт тебя в купе.

— Хэлль, солнце, будешь за машиниста. Ты ведь любишь стоять у руля, правда? Хочу довезти до лаборатории два образца, прежде чем они начнут разлагаться... Хотя один ещё живой, — Масафуми противно засмеялся. — Ну что вы стоите? В багаж их! Моим учёным будет над чем поработать!

Аю схватили за плечо и заставили развернуться. Двое людей Масафуми повели его вперёд, через весь поезд к первому вагону. Багажного отделения здесь, как такового, не было, но кладовая для хранения припасов — имелась. Совершенно глухой закуток с запирающейся дверью. Ящики с продуктами и патронами выгрузили в коридор, а его самого втолкнули внутрь.

Пока освобождали помещение, Ая с задумчивым видом смотрел на железную пластину, прикрывавшую затылок одного из бандитов. На пластине были вмятины. Для чего она вообще нужна? Это последствия трепанации или травмы? Как именно была проведена операция? Не наблюдается ли отрицательных последствий? С виду с человеком всё было в порядке, он двигался, он говорил. Поразительно и ужасно, какие воплощения может принимать чужая мысль. Масафуми — страшный учёный.

Тело Ёдзи уже кто-то успел упаковать в мешок. Его бросили у самого входа и заперли дверь кладовой снаружи на засов. Вот и всё.

Масафуми упомянул учёных. Отчасти поэтому Ая решил не сопротивляться и подождать. Если его доставят к учёным, которых он должен спасти, это будет удачей. Хотя полагаться на удачу в его положении как минимум глупо. Но что ему остаётся? Только надеяться.

Поезд ещё какое-то время стоял на путях. Мимо проходили люди, и Ая из обрывков их разговоров понял, что в помощь Хэлль дали пару человек, чтобы те закидывали уголь в топку. Что остальные разгребают завал, который устроили на рельсах. Что с генералом поедут всего несколько людей, а остальные пересядут на лошадей и отправятся следом, а к Паучьему Каньону отправят человека, чтобы тот предупредил о прибытии Масафуми и приказал выслать встречающий экипаж. Приехать они должны были к вечеру.

Вскоре поезд тронулся в путь.

В кладовой было тесно: Ая сидел, и его сапоги почти упирались в тело Ёдзи. Да, ему пришлось сесть, чтобы не свалиться, потому что поезд то и дело раскачивался... Ая готовился к тому, чтобы пережить день голода и жажды. Вряд ли его будут кормить, ведь он — подопытный кролик для учёных. Так зачем о нём заботиться? Небольшую надежду Ае внушала мысль о том, что Юки мог быть жив. Его не погрузили сюда вместе с ним и телом Ёдзи. Значит, или Юки удалось скрыться, или его тело повреждено настолько, что даже на опыты не сгодится. Но Ая надеялся всё же на первое. Юки прошёл обучение у лучших мастеров рукопашного боя, умел стрелять и несколько лет жил среди индейцев, пока велась война. Возможно, ему удалось выжить? В любом случае, сейчас Ая может только ждать.

Взгляд его снова и снова возвращался к телу Ёдзи. Ая старался не смотреть на него и не хотел думать о нём, но кого он обманывал? Можно притворяться и размышлять о посторонних вещах сколько угодно, но Ёдзи это не вернёт. Ёдзи больше нет. Никогда больше этот тупой ковбой не раскритикует его искусство маскировки. Не начнёт бахвалиться своим невероятным успехом у женщин. Не станет предлагать ему помериться меткостью или сыграть в покер.

Горло пережало болезненным спазмом, но Ая стиснул зубы и заставил себя дышать медленно и ритмично. За то, что Масафуми застрелил Ёдзи, он будет умирать от руки Аи медленно и мучительно. Дело уже было не в правительственном задании, и Ая больше не мог относиться к нему, как к обычному рядовому поручению КР. Теперь это стало личной миссией, и он выполнит её, чего бы это ему не стоило.

Внезапно из мешка с телом Ёдзи послышался стон. Ая от неожиданности вздрогнул.

***  
Было душно, в нос забилась пыль, всё тело ныло, будто по нему промчался табун лошадей, и в первую минуту Ёдзи даже пожалел, что открыл глаза. Слышался стук колёс, чувствовалось мерное покачивание, к которому он уже привык за эти дни. Поезд.

Перед глазами у него была какая-то тряпка. Ёдзи неловко выпростал из-под себя правую руку и попытался тряпку отодвинуть. Ткань натянулась с боков. Она была пыльной и воняла сухой землёй. Да он же в мешке! Какой урод засунул его в мешок?

Выругавшись, Ёдзи начал рвать ткань. Та поддалась с треском.

А заодно он вспомнил, как на поезд напали, как в него выстрелили в упор, как Ханаэ осталась лежать на том диванчике. Мысли о винтовке Масафуми были особенно обидными. Так подставиться мог только идиот! А Ёдзи Кудо идиотом себя не считал. Чёрт. Сегодня просто был не его день.

С трудом Ёдзи сел.

Болела грудь — как раз там, куда стрелял Масафуми. А ещё болела голова. Поднеся к затылку руку, Ёдзи нащупал немалую шишку. Наверное, когда падал навзничь, то ударился, и потому отключился.

Он услышал, как кто-то шёпотом зовёт его по имени, и обернулся.

Возле него сидел Ая.

— Эй, привет, — поздоровался Ёдзи, радуясь, что он не один. — Нас крепко прижали, да?

— Да, — помолчав, ответил Ая. Почему-то снова шёпотом.

— Масафуми?

— Забрал наш поезд, — кратко проинформировал Ая. — Мы едем к Паучьему Каньону. Масафуми держит там учёных. Все считают, что ты мёртв.

— О, — это надо было обдумать. — То есть, мы в плену?

— Как видишь.

Ёдзи заметил, что Ая держал руки за спиной и сидел неестественно прямо. Должно быть, его связали.

— Чёрт. Голова раскалывается, — признался он. Надо было выбираться из мешка. В растрепавшихся волосах Ёдзи нащупал несколько осколков битого стекла и брезгливо отшвырнул их прочь. — Винтовка у мерзавца просто зверская... Кстати, почему я жив? — Ёдзи снова обернулся к Ае.

Тот скривил губы. Ёдзи не сразу понял, что это должно было быть улыбкой.

— Я вшил под подкладку твоего жилета прочную металлическую сетку, связанную из специального сплава, — ответил Ая. — Пока ты спал.

— О. Ну что ж. Спасибо.

Ая слегка улыбнулся в ответ. Жаль, что Масафуми победил. Но хорошо, что он жив.

— Знаешь, я теперь хочу прибить этого мерзавца ещё сильнее, — признался он Ае.

— Я тоже.

— Надо придумать, где достать оружие. Выберемся и пристрелим гада!

Ёдзи злорадно усмехнулся в предвкушении. Подпалить засранцу задницу, пока тот ничего не подозревает. Но Ая охладил его пыл.

— Нас заперли снаружи, и дверь крепкая. Решётка под потолком слишком узкая, через неё не пролезть. И на мне кандалы. Если бы только...

— Если бы только что? — Ёдзи развернулся к нему.

— Меня особо не обыскивали. У меня под подкладкой запасной набор инструментов. Давай, помоги мне!

По Ае было заметно, что он загорелся идеей освободиться и воспрянул духом. Он встал на колени и придвинулся ближе к Ёдзи.

— Вот здесь, справа, — сказал он, кивая на правый бок. — Там отмычка, пилка, отвёртка...

— Сейчас, сейчас. Погоди, — Ёдзи взялся за его сюртук и замер. — У тебя кровь.

— Не моя.

— Скольких удалось убить? — деловито спросил Ёдзи, обыскивая полу сюртука в поисках шва.

— Только четверых, — в голосе Аи послышалось сожаление. Ёдзи взглянул на него, потупившего взгляд и закусившего губы. Сожалеет он, подумать только.

— Их было слишком много, — сказал Ёдзи вроде как в оправдание.

— У них был ты. И Ханаэ. Мне пришлось сдаться. Иначе они угрожали, что убьют вас.

В голосе Аи промелькнуло что-то... Ёдзи вытащил набор инструментов, завёрнутый в кожаный чехол. Какими надо быть дилетантами, чтобы не обыскать пленного? Ну, им же хуже.

— Ничего, скоро выберемся, — приободрил он Аю. — Повернись.

Ая неловко повернулся боком. Ёдзи разглядел кандалы, мигом признав в них те, в которые до войны заковывали рабов.

— Тут работы на пару минут, — сообщил он Ае, начиная возиться с замком.

Но вообще-то он погрешил против истины, и ему пришлось потратить минут десять. Ая всё это время неуклюже сидел, прислонившись к стене плечом. Когда наконец с его рук спали чугунные браслеты, он вздохнул с облегчением. Пробормотал «спасибо» и замолчал. Что-то в его молчании Ёдзи не нравилось, а что — было непонятно. Может, Ая не всё ему рассказал о состоянии дел? Ёдзи убрал отмычку назад и протянул набор инструментов хозяину. Ая взял футляр, но охнул и тут же его выронил.

— Чёрт, — выругался он. — Я рук не чувствую.

— Ничего. Скоро пройдёт, — Ёдзи внимательно посмотрел на сведённые на переносице брови. — Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? Что-то ещё произошло?

Ая мотнул головой и наклонил голову, спрятав взгляд за несуразной косой чёлкой. Потом протянул руку и схватил Ёдзи за жилет. Его повело вперёд, Ёдзи машинально протянул руки, чтобы подхватить падающего Аю, и тот в итоге повис на нём и замер.

— Всё почти закончилось. Осталось только добить мерзавца, — шепнул Ёдзи. — Он едет с нами в одном поезде как-никак.

— Я думал, мне придётся сообщить КР о твоей смерти, — невпопад произнёс Ая, но Ёдзи нутром почувствовал: на этот раз Ая сказал действительно правду, сказал то, что его волновало.

— Но ведь не придётся же, — вроде как в качестве утешения ответил он. Если честно, что ещё говорить, он не знал. Ни разу не попадал в такие ситуации.

— Ты ведь у нас лучший агент в штате. Ну, после меня, конечно, — добавил Ая и сильнее стиснул пальцы на его одежде. — Поэтому потерять тебя было бы… — Ёдзи неловко похлопал его по плечу. Ему послышалось или Ая действительно всхлипнул? Нет. Послышалось же. От его волос пахло лавандовым мылом и солнцем. Вот чёрт.

Ая шмыгнул носом, когда Ёдзи попытался отодвинуться.

— Подожди... Постой немного так. Ещё немного... — шепнул Ая.

Ёдзи с готовностью послушался. Он оказался не готов к... Ко всему этому. Но держать Аю в объятиях, пока он приходит в себя, показалось ему настолько естественным, что даже отпускать не хотелось, когда Ая наконец нашёл в себе силы отстраниться.

— Хочу убить его сам, — сообщил Ая, порывисто вздыхая.

— Придумаем, как это устроить, — с серьёзным видом покивал головой Ёдзи. Он сейчас пребывал в таком состоянии, что пообещал бы всё, что угодно. К тому же, мысль о том, чтобы смотреть, как Ая убивает Масафуми, показалась ему интересной.

— Выбраться бы отсюда... — задумчиво произнёс он.

— Подождём, когда придут люди Масафуми, чтобы отвести нас к учёным.

— Да уж, — Ёдзи усмехнулся. — Их будет ждать сюрприз в виде ожившего покойника.

Ая насмешливо фыркнул.

***  
За ними пришли не сразу. Сперва поезд остановился, потом началась беготня по коридору. Потом всё затихло, и Ая уже было подумал, что про них забыли, и они смогут выбраться самостоятельно, выбив дверь. Не тут-то было. За дверью раздались шаги, потом клацнула щеколда, скрипнули петли, и внутрь прошли два человека. Ая стоял у дальней стены, а Ёдзи, как и было уговорено, прятался сразу за дверью. Они напали одновременно. Ёдзи пихнул одного в спину, схватил за одежду и со всего размаху впечатал в стену. Пока второй оборачивался, Ая ударил его ногой в пах, а после схватил за волосы и приложил лицом о собственное колено.

— Ты где так научился? — ошеломлённо спросил Ёдзи.

— Здесь нечем гордиться, — сказал Ая. — Примитив.

— Так значит тебе надо, чтобы всё работало исключительно по формулам?

— Научный подход — двигатель прогресса.

— О, только опять не начинай, — Ёдзи закатил глаза к потолку. Когда «его» бандит пошевелился и застонал, Ёдзи с размаху ударил его ногой в поддых. — Что? Пошли, пока их не хватились!

В его словах был резон.

— Пойдём, — согласился Ая, и они вышли в коридор. Вообще-то им повезло, что за ними послали всего двоих.

Нет, везением здесь даже и не пахло. Выглянув в окно, Ая увидел, что на улице стоит около десятка человек, облачённых в форму времён войны. На фоне покрасневшего от заходящего солнца неба высились скалы, похожие на зубы великана. На земле — ни клочка растительности, всё высохло от жары.

— Там целый отряд, надо что-то придумать, — шепнул Ая, поспешно пригибаясь, чтобы никому не попасть на глаза.

— Пока ты будешь думать, нас тут перестреляют, — зашипел Ёдзи. — Тихо пробраться не получится, придётся прорываться с боем.

— С каким таким боем? У нас нет оружия... — Ая осёкся. Ёдзи протягивал ему кольт и ленту с патронами.

— Снял с этих, - сообщил он, лучезарно улыбаясь. — Давай дадим им прикурить? Конечно, примитивно, я согласен. Но всё же действенно.

Ае снова захотелось сжать его в объятиях, как несколько часов назад, но он мужественно переборол себя, взяв протянутое оружие.

— На счёт «три», — шепнул он. — Мои слева, твои справа.

Ёдзи, не подтвердив, что услышал его, негромко проговорил «Три» и высунулся из окна, начиная пальбу.

Он стрелял почти не глядя, выпустил шесть пуль за каких-то несколько секунд и снова пригнулся, прячась под защиту брони поезда.

— Два слева, трое справа, — доложился он.

На улице кто-то отдавал команды, люди спешно прятались за скалы.

— Что теперь? — спросил Ая. — Затянется перестрелка, их больше, они обязательно пошлют кого-нибудь за помощью и...

— В этом нет необходимости, — раздался громкий смутно знакомый голос за их спинами. — Помощь уже здесь. Встать. Положить оружие.

Ая медленно обернулся. Позади них стоял Хирофуми с пистолетами в обеих руках. Механический глаз старшего Такатори опасно поблескивал. Линзы в глазнице вращались с тихим пощёлкиванием, когда Хирофуми переводил взгляд с Аи на Ёдзи и обратно.

— Вы слышали, что я сказал?! — не выдержал и выкрикнул он. — Сдавайтесь, я вас держу на мушке!

— Вот, всё, сдаюсь. Не надо нервничать, — Ёдзи осторожно наклонился, кладя позаимствованный кольт на пол.

— И ты тоже! — потребовал Хирофуми, поводя стволом в сторону Аи.

Ая, ни слова не говоря, тоже положил свой пистолет на пол. Потом подтолкнул его к Хирофуми, заставив проехаться по доскам.

— Другое дело, — прокомментировал Хирофуми с противной улыбкой. — А теперь руки вверх и на выход.

Осторожно они вышли из поезда. Хирофуми следовал за ними по пятам.

— Я поймал их, слышите? Я их поймал!

Вдруг откуда-то прозвучал одинокий выстрел. Хирофуми за спиной Аи шумно упал на пересохшую твёрдую землю.

За первым выстрелом последовал второй, за ним, с небольшим промежутком, — третий. Вышедшие из-под защиты камней люди Хирофуми падали замертво. Ая потрясённо огляделся, но поначалу никого не увидел.

Ёдзи схватил его за рукав и дёрнул на себя.

— Давай, бежим, — прошептал он.

Аю не надо было просить дважды.

Похоже, обстрел вёлся сверху. Но не с крыши поезда, как ему сперва показалось, а ещё выше. Бегло осмотревшись, Ая наконец заметил стрелка. Тот лежал на выступающей скале по другую сторону железной дороги.

— Это Юки, — уверенно сказал Ая.

— Что? Юки? Он даже это умеет? — Ёдзи удивился.

— Вообще-то он тоже агент правительства, как и мы. Просто КР редко поручает ему подобную работу.

— Почему?

— Юки сирота. Кроме родных в Посёлке Свободы у него никого не было. Последние несколько лет он воспитывался под присмотром КР и Наны...

Ая, стараясь, чтобы его не заметили люди Такатори, махнул Юки рукой. Тот махнул в ответ, явно подзывая их к себе и давая понять, что путь свободен.

— Пойдём, — сказал Ая приумолкшему Ёдзи. — Осмотрим местность с высоты и составим план спасения учёных.

***  
Юки окликнул их, когда они преодолевали последние метры подъёма. С виду неприступная, скала, как оказалось, оказалась достаточно удобной.

— Это мы, Юки! — поспешил сообщить Ая.

Паренёк оказался жив-здоров, хотя и сумрачен. Впрочем, упадок его настроения скоро выяснился.

— Он точно мёртв? — спросил Юки, продолжая выглядывать с края скалы на железную дорогу и поезд. Тело Хирофуми по-прежнему валялось на земле, и никто из людей Такатори не удосужился его подобрать. Впрочем, попытайся они это сделать, Юки бы обязательно подстрелил бы и их. Однако вечерело, и видимость снижалась. Позиция, выбранная Юки, была хороша только днём. Ночью же враг мог подобраться к скале незамеченным.

— Мёртв, мертвее не бывает, — в своей открытой манере сообщил Ёдзи. — Ты, парень, сквозь затылок его механический глаз отстрелил. Тот отлетел в сторону, шестерёнки вдребезги, следом кровища полилась, я видел. Короче, он явно не выжил. Молодец, метко стреляешь.

Юки слушал, заметно побледнев.

— Я рад... — он сглотнул, но явно справился с эмоциями и продолжил: — Рад, что смог отомстить за родных.

— Ты молодец, — подтвердил Ая, стараясь поддержать его. — Расскажи, как ты спасся во время нападения на поезд?

— Спрятался в тендере с углём, а после перебрался на крышу паровоза, — ответил Юки. Потом вяло улыбнулся: — Если честно, перекусить здесь можно только ящерицами, а воды нет совсем...

— Да, воды и мы с собой не взяли, — задумчиво подтвердил Ая.

— Ящерицы? — теперь, похоже, очередь бледнеть была за Ёдзи.

— Не волнуйся, здесь ядовиты только змеи, — утешил его Ая. — А ящерицы вполне годятся в пищу.

— Давайте лучше, как стемнеет, спустимся к поезду и запасёмся в нём припасами.

— Уходить отсюда нужно в любом случае, — ответил Ая. — Но я бы не стал задерживаться возле поезда. Нужно взять самое необходимое и двигаться дальше, выполнять миссию. Что есть у нас? Находчивость и элемент внезапности. А что есть у Масафуми?

Втроём они посмотрели в сторону поезда. Личная дорога Такатори была окружена скалами. Впереди лежал глубокий каньон, который наверняка когда-то давно служил руслом древней реки. Сейчас этот каньон облюбовал себе генерал Масафуми. Судя по открывающейся сверху картине, Такатори обосновался здесь с максимально возможным комфортом. С дна каньона возвышались стены и купола из стекла и железной арматуры. Масафуми отстроил здесь, практически в пустыне, целый город! Рядом с главным корпусом виднелись рудничные шахты. По рельсам из глубин каньона выезжали гружёные породой вагонетки. Солнце уже не доставало до дна каньона, и под куполами разгорались желтоватым светом фонари.

— Даже красиво, — нарушил затянувшееся молчание Ёдзи.

— Где-то там он держит учёных, — добавил Ая.

— И госпожу Ханаэ, — добавил Юки.

— Да, точно, — поспешил согласиться Ёдзи.

— А... И её мы тоже должны вызволить из плена, — согласился Ая.

— Разумеется, вызволим, — Ёдзи покивал головой с энтузиазмом. — Я как раз хотел об этом сказать. Бедняжка Ханаэ.

Ая прищурился, прикидывая, действительно ли Ёдзи сокрушался о пленении Ханаэ или за переделками, выпавшими на их долю, попросту забыл о ней. Ёдзи заметил его пристальный взгляд и безоблачно улыбнулся.

— Я достаточно рассмотрел местность, пока было можно, — сказал Юки. — Вон там дальше дорога. И какой-то огромное здание у дальней скалы. Они явно ведут там строительство.

Ая перевёл взгляд на город и выход из каньона. Зрение у Юки было замечательным. Действительно, у самой высокой скалы было смонтировано нечто огромное и продолговатое. Ая затруднялся с определением увиденного. Больше всего оно напоминало ему гигантский сарай. Самый длинный и высокий сарай из тех, которые он когда-либо видел. Возле скалы тоже стоял стеклянный павильон, но он был значительно меньше, чем те же павильоны в самом каньоне.

— Не думаю, что в пустыне так уж удобно жить под стеклом, как в парилке, — тем временем произнёс Ёдзи. — Нам надо искать подвалы. Помните, вы говорили, что Такатори упоминал о них.

— Думаешь, там есть подземные этажи? — догадался Ая.

— Пойдёмте и проверим.

— Думаете, мне есть смысл идти с вами? — спросил Юки растерянно. Он никогда не вёл открытых сражений, а на службе у КР выполнял координационную работу.

— Тебе надо сменить местоположение, — сказал Ая. — Уже достаточно стемнело, чтобы люди Такатори не заметили наших передвижений. Будешь дожидаться нас неподалёку. Ну и, в случае чего, отправишь КР донесение.

— Надеюсь, не придётся, — угрюмо ответил Юки.

— Мы справимся! — Ёдзи аж лучился энтузиазмом. Он хлопнул Аю по плечу, и Ая сморщился, но ничего не ответил. Он не питал особо радужных надежд по отношению к сложившейся ситуации.

***  
Перед тем, как они разошлись в разные стороны, Юки на прощание отдал Ае его катану. Сказал, что стянул её со стойки в поезде, когда появилась возможность. Ая поблагодарил его и прицепил катану к поясу. Что стало с предыдущим мечом, Ёдзи так и не узнал.

Под покровом быстро темневшего вечера они спустились со скалы. Юки, поудобнее перехватив перевязи с патронами для винтовки, отправился в сторону противоположную от каньона в поисках подходящей скалы и почти сразу скрылся из виду. Ёдзи даже прислушался и не смог услышать ни шага, ни шороха. Паренёк ходил, как призрак. Отлично, значит, он не пропадёт. Ну а они с Аей отправились к Паучьему Каньону. Неизвестно, почему тот так назывался. Может, потому что здесь водились тарантулы? Или потому что каньон был развилистым и по форме напоминал паука с бесчисленными лапками? Ёдзи размышлял об этом, пока они с Аей, пропустив мимо отряд вооружённых до зубов людей, отправились искать дорогу вниз.

Они старались по возможности избегать освещённых участков на дне каньона. В высокие окна павильонов — язык не поворачивался называть их зданиями — бились мотыльки и ночные бабочки. Люди Такатори то и дело патрулировали окрестности, но делали это спустя рукава. Нет, серьёзно, они бы заметили их, только если бы Ёдзи подошёл и сам спросил дорогу. Кстати.

— Давай отловим одного, — шепнул Ёдзи.

Своим предложением он отвлёк Аю от разглядывания внутренней обстановки главного павильона. Там была установлена сцена, и на ней висела карта Объединённых Штатов. Правда, карта была какой-то не такой. Ёдзи пригляделся и увидел: цвет штатов раскрашен в цвет стран-завоевателей. В частности, западные земли — в цвет азиатских островов.

— Вот что он задумал? — пробормотал Ёдзи себе под нос. — Ах он урод...

— Да, — сказал Ая. — Надо спросить, где они держат учёных. Потом найдём Масафуми и покончим с его планами.

Далеко ходить было не нужно: очередной патруль как раз направлялся в их сторону. Ёдзи сдёрнул со своей шеи шёлковый платок и отступил в тень за штабель досок. Когда патрульные поравнялись с ними и прошли вперёд, Ёдзи в два шага нагнал последнего и накинул импровизированную удавку ему на шею.

— Тихо, если жить хочешь, — прошипел он на ухо. — Если понял, то кивни.

Парень, похоже, со страху последние мозги растерял. Попытался вцепиться в удавку пальцами, попытался пинать его пятками, но Ёдзи держал ткань крепко, и ногти охранника только зря царапали кожу. Наконец его жертва судорожно затрясла головой. Ёдзи слегка ослабил руки, давая ему дышать. К ним подошёл Ая.

— Ты знаешь об учёных, которые здесь работают?

Парень снова затряс головой. Ну какой молодец.

— Где их держат?

— В... — из горла сначала вылетел только сип, но потом парень всё же сумел ответить: — В подвалах.

— Что это за подвалы и где находятся?

— Тут все так называют подземный этаж под большим зданием. Задние комнаты запираются на ключ, потому их и прозвали подвалы.

— У кого можно достать ключи?

— Генерал Масафуми носит их с собой...

Но тут Ёдзи заявил:

— Да что мы, дверь не взломаем? У тебя же инструменты. К тому же, половину людей явно отправили на поиски. Нас ищут. А мы здесь...

Ая поднял на него взгляд. По нему прямо-таки читалось, что Ая хочет сказать о том, что им нужен план.

— К чёрту план, — добавил Ёдзи. — Пошли.

Оглушив охранника и связав его для верности, они отправились ко входу в главное здание, пропустив ещё парочку патрулей.

***  
Перед центральным входом были расставлены клумбы с чахлыми цветами. Ёдзи с трудом заставил себя пройти мимо и ничего не пинать. Высокие двери под прямо-таки гигантской аркой, напоминавшей триумфальную, привлекли внимание Ёдзи.

— Как думаешь, может у него комплексы? — шёпотом спросил он. — Окружил себя женщинами, здания у него какие-то гигантские... Восполняет нехватку в другом месте?

— Не знаю, — нехотя ответил Ая. — Мы не спросили, где находится сам Масафуми. Не нарваться бы на него...

— Так нам и надо нарваться, мы ж его убить пришли.

— Не всё сразу. Нам нужно действовать по плану.

— Я знал, что ты это скажешь!

— Что именно? — Ая обернулся к нему, и Ёдзи постарался не смеяться. Ая был такой... Такой... Впрочем, на это ещё будет время, — решил он. После того, как они выполнят это задание. Ёдзи прошёл вперёд и толкнул дверь. Та скрипнула, отворяясь.

— Смотри-ка, даже не заперто!

— Ловушка? — среагировал Ая.

— Какая разница, — проговорил Ёдзи, распахивая дверь пошире.

***  
Ну конечно же без кровопролития не обошлось. Они нарвались на большой отряд людей прямо в вестибюле. Последовала немая сцена, когда Ёдзи смотрел на вооружённых до зубов головорезов, а те — смотрели на него. Прошла секунда, и раздался дикий громкий крик. Ёдзи чуть в штаны не наложил, правда-правда. Кричал Ая. Замахнувшись катаной, он ринулся прямо в толпу, кромсая клинком направо и налево. Ух, чёрт. Всё-таки хорошо, что на прощание Юки дал им эту катану. Так мечом ещё не орудовал никто. По крайней мере, Ёдзи ещё такого не видел. Ая был словно бешеный, метался от одного бандита к другому, вспарывая кому живот, а кому горло. Некоторые стреляли в него, но пули не брали Аю совсем. Ах, да. Наверняка на нём такой же жилет, как и на Ёдзи! Так, а сам-то он что стоит? Выхватив у ближайшего трупа пистолет из кобуры — всё равно несчастному тот уже не понадобится, Ёдзи начал стрелять в толпу. Шесть пуль и седьмая в стволе, о да, он знал этот фокус стрелков-авантюристов. Следующий труп и ещё шесть пуль. Что-то больно ударило в бок, и Ёдзи пошатнулся и обернулся. Ох, чёрт, оказывается, в него только что выстрелили. Разумеется, жилет остановил пулю. У Ёдзи зашумело в голове от прилива адреналина. Он швырнул в голову стрелка пустой пистолет и рванул вперёд. Пока тот отклонялся, он преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, чуть не поскользнувшись на крови. Ая мог бы быть и поаккуратнее в уничтожении армии Такатори.

Ёдзи размахнулся правой рукой, засветил кулаком меткому стрелку в глаз, левым предплечьем откидывая руку с пистолетом вверх. Следующий выстрел ушёл в потолок. Ёдзи схватился за пистолет, вывернул его и третий выстрел пришёлся его же владельцу в живот. Вот и хорошо. Никто не смеет стрелять в Ёдзи Кудо! Он огляделся в поисках следующих жертв. Ая по-прежнему мерно взмахивал клинком. Чёрт, это было даже красиво, если бы не было так жутко. Порубленные тела кругом, запах крови и внутренностей, крики и проклятья немногих раненых. Хорошо, что никто не догадался стрелять им в головы.

Спустя минут пять было всё кончено. Ая эффектным жестом отвёл руку с катаной назад, стряхивая на пол кровь с клинка.

— Знаешь, я, кажется, влюбился, — признался Ёдзи и встретился с непонимающим взглядом. — В эту твою катану.

Взгляд Аи слегка прояснился.

— Похоже, нам сюда, — сказал Ая, убирая катану в ножны.

Они прошли в следующие двери и оказались как раз в том зале с картой, который рассматривали с улицы. Дверь в подвалы была за сценой, и Ёдзи первым спустился по скрипучей лестнице, начинавшейся за кулисами.

Огромный амбарный замок поверг его в недоумение. Это так-то учёных запирают? Ни охраны, ни хитроумных ухищрений, призванных предотвратить побег. Создавалось впечатление, что Масафуми, как большой ребёнок, наигрался игрушкой, да и забросил её от скуки. Хотя Масафуми — не ребёнок, нет. Он жадный и злобный человек. Да, тоже учёный, но маниакальный человеконенавистник, идущий к своей цели, не считаясь со средствами. Стало быть, если учёные ему больше не нужны, значит, он получил от них то, что хотел.

— Помоги открыть, — попросил Ая, притащив откуда-то лом. Вдвоём они просунули его под дужку замка и потянули, стараясь сломать петли.

Только шестое чувство предупредило Ёдзи: в самый последний момент он оттолкнул Аю и пригнулся сам, поэтому тяжёлый кожаный хлыст просвистел буквально в нескольких дюймах от его волос. Ёдзи почувствовал, как над головой загудел воздух. Ая уже разворачивался, выхватывая катану из ножен. На них напала одна из женщин Масафуми. Ёдзи не помнил её имени, но хлыстом она владела мастерски. Чего только стоило Ае остаться невредимым! Он пытался поймать ремень кнута, при этом чуть не повредив руку, а Ёдзи чертыхался, наблюдая за их поединком. Если бы Ая стоял подальше, он бы попытался застрелить девушку, но она держалась слишком близко... Да кого он обманывал? Ёдзи бы не смог убить женщину. Вот не смог бы, и всё тут. Вдруг Ая отшатнулся назад, схватившись за лицо. Ёдзи тут же выбросил из головы всяческие мысли о слабом поле и взвёл курок.

— Ни с места, — предупредил он, но подруга Такатори его словам не вняла, она замахнулась, чтобы хлестнуть Аю ещё раз... И Ёдзи выстрелил.

Она упала, как подкошенная, завалившись назад. Ёдзи посмотрел на лежащее тело, и в каждой его линии ему чудилась женственная грация и изящество.

— Ёдзи. Помоги открыть, — окликал его Ая, должно быть, уже не в первый раз. Наконец Ёдзи пришёл в себя настолько, чтобы убрать пистолет и отвернуться от трупа.

Ох, чёрт. Ая!

— Сильно она тебя? — спросил он. Если Ая по вине его медлительности потерял глаз, Ёдзи этого не переживёт!

— Кажется, только бровь задета. Но ничего, жить буду, — ответил Ая. — Неожиданно она здесь появилась...

Вместе они наконец сломали замок. Ёдзи шагнул вперёд первым, распахивая двери настежь.

***  
Глазам Аи предстало неутешительное зрелище. Лучшие умы страны — в обносках, в кандалах, осунувшиеся все как один. Люди столпились возле дверей, потому что слышали шум их сражения.

Подвалы представляли собою две большие комнаты с низкими потолками. В одной комнате люди спали на узких двухэтажных койках, во второй — занимались изысканиями и научными открытиями для Масафуми.

— Мы пришли вас освободить, — сказал Ая, наблюдая, как мгновенно меняются лица этих людей, из настороженных и испуганных освещаются надеждой.

— А Такатори мёртв? Вы избавились от него? Кто вы такие? — последовали вопросы. Кто-то разрыдался.

— Мы агенты правительства, — ответил Ая. — Уничтожением Масафуми Такатори мы займёмся, как только выведем вас в безопасное место.

Поднялся целый гвалт голосов. Ая и не думал, что от силы пятнадцать человек могут так шуметь. Они что-то говорили про нитроглицерин, про динамит и корабль. Корабль здесь, в пустынной прерии?

— Мы не видели никакого корабля, — на всякий случай произнёс он и переглянулся с Ёдзи. Тот украдкой покрутил пальцем у виска, что тоже было неверно. Не могло же у всех учёных разом случиться умопомешательство.

— Над чем вы работали для Такатори? — спросил Ая.

По словам учёных, всё выходило очень плохо, и надо было бежать, хотя они уже вероятно опоздали, и Масафуми уже отправился в путь уничтожать Сан-Антонио. В путь на огромном воздушном корабле.

— Мы видели только огромный длинный сарай, — вспомнил Ёдзи.

— Вам надо пойти туда и уничтожить его, — начали наперебой советовать учёные.

— Но как?

— Только не поджигайте, иначе сгорите сами, там водород, он сгорит за секунды.

— Можно сломать обшивку.

— Можно пропороть баллоны с газом!

— Нет, нельзя, что вы, герр Мейер!

— Не дайте ему взлететь!

— Если повредить оперение, Масафуми не сможет маневрировать, и тогда любой порыв ветра...

— Так! — крикнул Ая. — Если у вас нет готового плана, то мы будем действовать по обстоятельствам!

— Вот это по-нашему, — фыркнул Ёдзи. А потом, словно вспомнив, спросил погромче: — Скажите, кто здесь профессор Китада?

Высокий, благообразного вида человек азиатской внешности и среднего возраста шагнул вперёд.

— Это я.

Ая пообещал себе, что позже поговорит с Ёдзи. Незачем было сообщать профессору про его дочь. Выбрался бы и тогда узнал, тем более, что они собирались спасти её, как только доберутся до Такатори. Но было поздно.

— С нами в поезде ехала госпожа Ханаэ, — сказал Ёдзи. — Очень упрямая девушка, вбила себе в голову, что обязательно должна спасти вас.

— О, да! Моя Ханаэ такая отважная, — профессор Китада расплылся в улыбке.

Но Ая охладил его радость.

— Сейчас она у Масафуми. Но мы обязательно спасём её, — добавил он.

Его перебили другие:

— Поезд? Вы сказали поезд?

— Да, мы приехали сюда на поезде...

— И он сейчас на ходу?

— Мы сможем уехать отсюда на нём!

— Дальше пути делают кольцо, и можно встать на прежний путь, я видел, меня привезли сюда на поезде, — прошамкал один старичок.

— Э-эм, — там вам могут встретиться люди Такатори, — подал голос Ёдзи.

— Ничего, мы справимся с ними, — ответил профессор Китада. — Идите за Масафуми.

— Когда доберётесь до поезда, встретите ещё одного правительственного агента, — добавил Ая. — Его зовут Юки. Он вам поможет.

***  
Учёные потянулись к выходу. Смогут ли они постоять за себя? К сожалению, они с Ёдзи должны быть сейчас в другом месте, останавливать Масафуми. И если бы ещё неделю назад Ая бы с радостью сказал, что работает один, и помощь ему не нужна, то сейчас он полагался на Ёдзи чуть ли не больше, чем на свою катану. Хм. Нет, об этом он подумает позже.

Ая надеялся, что одолеть людей Такатори учёным поможет эффект внезапности. Да и Юки наверняка поможет. Вполне возможно, что судьба отряда людей Масафуми уже была решена, когда их отправили на поиски в прерию. Юки, вооружённый винтовкой, способен положить такой отряд минут за десять. Те даже не сумеют к нему приблизиться. Да, учёные достигнут поезда без проблем.

Проходя мимо, один из учёных схватился за плечо Аи и зашептал:

— На борту корабля есть маленький планер, я сам его сконструировал и ручаюсь, что он будет работать. Поглядите, вон там на стене висят его чертежи. Воспользуйтесь им, если никаких других средств не останется!

— Хорошо, — сказал Ая, отрывая от себя цепкие пальцы, — спасибо, мы обязательно...

— Пойдём, надо спешить, — окликнул его Ёдзи.

Верно, до того гигантского сарая, — эллинга, учёные называли его эллингом — ещё нужно было добраться.

***  
Солнце только восходило, возле эллинга было безлюдно.

— Проверим сперва тот павильон? — предложил Ёдзи, и они свернули с главной дороги к зданию неподалёку.

В павильоне оказалось всего пара охранников, а больше — ни души.

— Куда они все делись? Испарились? — шипел Ая, осматривая очередную комнату.

Каково же было его удивление, когда в очередной комнатке он обнаружил Ханаэ с книжкой и одну из девиц Такатори, сидящих прямо на полу, на мохнатой медвежьей шкуре. Самая молодая из всех, почти девчонка, при их появлении она схватилась за свой зонтик. Ая видел, что зонт, на самом деле, является оружием и собран из металлических полос.

— Стой, Тот! Подожди! — крикнула Ханаэ, схватив девчонку за оборки платья.

Ёдзи по этому поводу выразился грубо и непечатно.

— Ты больше не должна этого делать, — продолжила увещевать её Ханаэ. И Тот, как ни странно, её послушалась. Сложила зонтик и поставила его, прислонив к стене.

— Мы говорили с вашим отцом, — сообщил Ая Ханаэ. — Он и другие учёные на свободе. Если всё пройдёт успешно, то отсюда можно будет выбраться на поезде. Я бы советовал вам и... — Ая запнулся на мгновение, — и девочке двигаться в сторону железнодорожных путей. Если бы была возможность раздобыть транспорт...

Ханаэ не дослушала, она вскочила на ноги, подбежала к Ае и чмокнула его в щёку.

— Спасибо! Вы мои герои, спасибо!

Ёдзи достался более откровенный поцелуй в губы, но и он был слишком короток, чтобы Ая начал что-то подозревать в отношении их с Ханаэ. Более того, Ёдзи выглядел настолько обескураженным, что на него без смеха и смотреть было нельзя. Но Ая постарался сохранить серьёзное выражение лица.

— Мы должны найти Масафуми, — сказал он. — Но нигде нет ни его, ни его людей...

— Папочка ушёл по подземному туннелю, — сообщила вдруг Тот. — На сегодня у него запланирована демонстрация воздушного корабля и бомбёжка города.

Ханаэ охнула.

— Господи, мне сейчас станет плохо...

— Где этот туннель? — спросил Ёдзи. — Покажешь нам?

Тот кивнула.

***  
Своды туннеля поддерживали деревянные балки, свежеструганные и заботливо пропитанные смесью против термитов. А вот с освещением здесь было не очень: тусклые газовые светильники из толстого стекла были развешены под потолком через большие расстояния и давали слишком мало света.

Они с Ёдзи бежали по туннелю, и Ая физически чувствовал, как утекает время подобно сухому песку, который просачивается сквозь пальцы. Слишком долго они обыскивали павильон, слишком долго общались с учёными. Масафуми мог уже раз десять улететь на своём воздушном корабле.

— Как думаешь, он правда улетит? — запыхаясь, спросил Ёдзи. — Что будем делать, если мы опоздали?

— Что угодно, но мы должны выполнить задание. Невинные люди пострадают, если мы сейчас его не остановим.

— Стало быть, всё что угодно?

— Да.

— Ая...

Он даже притормозил и обернулся.

— ...мне понравилось работать с тобой, — сообщил Ёдзи, усмехаясь.

В свете редких фонарей его улыбку было почти не видно.

— Мне с тобой тоже, — ответил Ая, ощущая, как в груди разливается ничем не обоснованное тепло.

***  
Вскоре они добрались до выхода, закрытого деревянной дверью, даже незапертой. Рванув ручку на себя, за дверью Ая увидел двух охранников. Ёдзи проскользнул в образовавшуюся щель и напал на ближайшего, снеся его на землю ударом ноги с размаху. Ае пришлось повозиться со вторым охранником чуть подольше, но в конце концов он уложил его апперкотом справа.

После этого они огляделись.

Дирижабль оказался чернильно-чёрный и огромный. Вытянувшийся почти во всю длину эллинга, он зловещей тучей визуально давил к земле. В одном из концов летающего корабля в обшивке были расположены небольшие крылья, которые скорее походили на короткие рыбьи плавники. Но с помощью них можно было маневрировать, — понял Ая. Дирижабль висел в воздухе, форму его обшивки поддерживал каркас. К каркасу с помощью тросов крепилось что-то наподобие небольшого домика, сплошь из окон. Гондола, — вспомнил Ая название, которое называли учёные. Пассажирская гондола, а впереди, отдельно — рубка, в которой и находится Масафуми, управляющий кораблём. Рубка казалась по размерам ничуть не меньше пассажирской гондолы, очевидно из-за того, что в ней находился двигатель и всяческие технические приспособления. И груз со взрывчаткой, — напомнил себе Ая. Он быстро просчитывал, как уничтожить корабль. И терялся в догадках. Взрывать, говорили учёные, нельзя, ведь можно не выжить. Впрочем, если на одной чаше весов будет его жизнь, а на другой — жизни обитателей города, Ая без колебаний пожертвует собой.

— Нам не говорили устранять иностранцев, — задумчиво проговорил Ёдзи. — Интересно, как эта штука крепится к... той штуке?

— Пассажирская гондола? С помощью тросов, — ответил Ая и, поражённый, обернулся. — Точно. Мы их перережем, когда они будут взлетать.

— Там, блин, такой такелаж... — задумчиво пробормотал Ёдзи.

Между рубкой и пассажирской гондолой были проложены подвесные мостки и лежали связанные бухты канатов.

— Туда, — скомандовал Ая и, не оборачиваясь, чтобы проверить, бежит ли Ёдзи за ним, первым рванул к мосткам.

Следовало спешить. Кажется, они успели к самому отправлению дирижабля. Чёрная махина висела у самых ворот эллинга, толпа народа с тросами и канатами в руках вытягивала воздушный корабль наружу. Ворота распахнулись. Ая подпрыгнул и схватился за ближайший канат. Кто-то закричал: его заметили. Дирижабль продолжал подниматься и двигаться вперёд. Мимо проплывали стены эллинга. Рядом, чуть ближе к рубке, вскарабкался на мостки Ёдзи. Несколько людей Масафуми, побросав носовые канаты, тоже полезли на мостки.

— Гляди, а вот и первые гости, — сказал Ёдзи, поглядывая в их сторону. — И некоторые даже знакомые.

— Что, уже встречались?

— Да, и за мной остался должок, — Ёдзи, схватившись за верёвочные перила, двинулся навстречу высоченному детине с механической рукой.

В окнах рубки мелькнула фигура Масафуми. Чтобы добраться до него, нужно было победить его людей.

Дирижабль тем временем почти полностью выбрался из эллинга на улицу. На безоблачном небе вставало солнце.

Канаты, которыми пассажирская гондола крепилась к баллонам с воздухом, были очень толстыми. Такие не перепилишь, должен был быть другой способ. Мостки вздрогнули и зашатались, когда Ёдзи пролетел спиной вперёд и упал навзничь. Ая успел схватиться за ближайший канат.

— Помощь нужна? — спросил он.

— Не мешай, — ответил Ёдзи, утирая разбитую губу.

Он поднялся и снова ринулся вперёд.

Ая задрал голову вверх. Жаль, он не изучал вязание морских узлов. Некоторые из них сейчас держали пассажирскую гондолу привязанной к телу дирижабля. Но возможно, что ими можно было управиться из рубки. Только возможно. Над головой Аи висел сложный крепёж из механических лебёдок и зубчатых шестерён. Всё новое, поблескивало машинным маслом.

Ёдзи снова швырнули на мостки. На этот раз он чуть не свалился с них вниз, в самый последний момент уцепившись рукой за край доски.

Забравшись обратно, он выругался. Ая расслышал что-то про механических уродов. Откуда-то поднялся ветер. Они набирали высоту и скорость. Земля постепенно удалялась.

Ёдзи разбежался, подпрыгнул, схватился за канат и пнул своего противника обеими ногами, на этот раз не стараясь нанести ему увечье, а просто сталкивая его вниз.

— Вот с этого и надо было начинать, — крикнул Ая, когда детина полетел вниз, не сумев вовремя ухватиться за трос механической рукой.

— Тогда было не слишком высоко, — крикнул в ответ Ёдзи и пошёл к следующему нападавшему, перегородившему им дорогу в рубку. У парня было два больших ножа в руках. Присмотревшись, Ая поморщился: ножи у парня были вместо рук, и махал он ими, что твоя мельница. Дирижабль дал небольшой крен, совершая разворот. Ёдзи, схватив в руки тонкий канат, шагнул к своему противнику. Вдруг Аю пихнуло в спину, будто лошадь лягнула. Идиот! Засмотрелся! Он повалился на мостки, даже не сумев ни сгруппироваться, ни катану из ножен достать. Обернувшись, Ая сглотнул. Перед ним стоял ещё один человек Масафуми, очередная жертва его «улучшений». Выпученные глаза, как при базедовой болезни, и штырь, торчащий из головы — тот ещё видок. По крайней мере, никаких металлических рук или ног у него не было. Ая сжал пальцы в кулак, размахнулся и ударил, метя в живот. Его противник сумел отпрыгнуть назад. Используя инерцию, Ая шагнул за ним, вкладывая во второй удар другой рукой всю силу. На этот раз его кулак достиг цели.

***  
Ёдзи обмотал попавшийся под руки канат сперва вокруг одного меча, потом — вокруг другого, затем — вокруг шеи. Засранец дёргался, шипел и ругался.

— Чтоб ты сдох, — с чувством пожелал Ёдзи и спихнул его с деревяшки вниз.

Парень полетел с криком. Брр, а они поднялись уже достаточно высоко! Ёдзи и не знал, что будет бояться высоты, если от падения его будет предохранять всего одна тоненькая досочка, подвешенная на верёвках. Вот убьют они Масафуми, и всё, никаких полётов, только крепкая матушка-земля под ногами! Он обернулся через плечо, чтобы позвать Аю.

Оказывается, Ая тоже решал проблемы. Действенно решал. Он даже не брался за катану на этот раз. Обошёлся кулаками. А вот этот удар пальцами в горло — очень хорош, надо бы взять на вооружение. Ая скрутил своего противника, заломив тому руку за спину, и выпнул с мостков ударом сапога.

— Здорово ты его, — похвалил Ёдзи.

Ая посмотрел на него, тяжело дыша. Так вот, какой у него безумный взгляд бывает, когда он дерётся! Ёдзи сглотнул.

— Теперь Масафуми, — ответил Ая. — И он мой, — напомнил он.

— Как скажешь, — Ёдзи ухмыльнулся даже.

Но до рубки они не дошли. Распахнулась дверца, и Масафуми сам вышел к ним навстречу, поигрывая уже знакомой Ёдзи винтовкой.

— Господа, какая встреча! Как раз думал о вас. Что-то больно гладко взлёт произошёл, обязательно должно было что-то случиться. Хэлль, детка, прими управление, пока я разберусь с двумя безбилетными пассажирами!

Масафуми наставил винтовку на них с Аей.

— Пристрелить бы вас, да малейшая искра может воспламенить весь водород, а мы ведь не хотим сгореть заживо, не долетя до земли, верно?

Ая молча обнажил катану и пошёл вперёд.

— Да и, говорят, что пули вас не берут, — продолжал Масафуми. Ёдзи заметил, с какой уверенностью тот на своих металлических ногах передвигается и как ловко держит равновесие. Не в пример ему, тот детина с железной рукой был довольно неуклюж. — Как смотрите на то, чтобы присягнуть мне на верность и поделиться вашими изобретениями? Создать пуленепробиваемую армию — это мечта! Что молчите? Значит, нет?

Ая рванул в атаку с громким криком, занеся катану над головой. Ёдзи и ему позавидовал. Похоже, Ая не боялся высоты. Или точнее сказать, вообще ничего не боялся.

Масафуми отбил клинок прикладом винтовки, потом повернул её и пихнул дулом Аю в грудь. Ая попятился, хватаясь за канаты.

— Ну тогда давайте поиграем, — сказал Масафуми, отойдя на шаг назад.

Что произошло, Ёдзи понял не сразу. Ноги Масафуми начали э-э-э... разделяться. Каждая нога сперва разделилась на две, затем на четыре. Появились лишние суставы, шестерёнки на сгибах крутанулись, приходя в работу. Масафуми поднялся выше на своих новых ногах... Да не ногах, а паучьих лапах! Передние две оканчивались бритвенно-острыми кинжаловидными выступами. Когда Масафуми опирался ими в доски, на тех оставались вмятины.

— Знаете, насколько живуче человеческое тело? — закричал Масафуми, вздевая в воздух кинжалы и идя с ними на Аю. — Когда во время войны случился взрыв пороха, унёсший половину моего тела, я сперва думал, что умру. Потом, когда мои раны зажили, — что сойду с ума. А после я понял, что взрыв был знаком свыше! И благодаря ему мой гений смог создать это! Теперь моё тело, с помощью металла, двигается, как и раньше! — он шёл в их с Аей сторону, будто огромный опасный тарантул. Вот тарантул опустил одну из своих ног на Аю, и тот отбил кинжал клинком. Сталь звякнула с противным скрежетом. Другая нога тем временем впилась Ае в бок, но вместо того, чтобы пропороть плоть, застряла в непробиваемом жилете.

— Чёрт, после такого ты должен падать и истекать кровью, — проговорил Масафуми, кажется, разочарованно.

Ая шагнул к нему, коротко замахиваясь клинком. Масафуми еле успел заслониться от его удара винтовкой, которую продолжал держать в руках. Катана скользнула по стволу, задела локоть, пропарывая мундир Масафуми и, кажется, плоть тоже.

Масафуми вскрикнул от боли, отпрянул, его ноги беспорядочно засеменили, стуча по мосткам. Одна из ног попала в зазор между двумя досками, Масафуми пошатнулся, но в последний момент сумел удержать равновесие.

— Хэлль, — крикнул он. — Мне требуется твоя помощь!

С этими словами он скрылся в рубке. Прятаться за женщин? Ёдзи фыркнул. Да что же он за мужчина, если позволяет себе подобное?!

Хэлль выбежала к ним, и в её руках были метательные кинжалы. Чёрт, юбка юбкой, но сейчас им не поздоровится! Ёдзи помнил эту бешеную бабу ещё по приключению в имении Масафуми на костюмированном балу. Не задумываясь, он достал трофейный пистолет, который отобрал у какого-то громилы, и выстрелил Хэлль в плечо. Так хотя бы не сможет метать свои ножи... Хэлль вскрикнула, схватилась за плечо и, потеряв равновесие, упала за борт.

— Ты сдурел? — крикнул Ая, оборачиваясь. — Убить нас хочешь?

— А что? — нет, он правда не понимал.

— А если бы пуля попала в баллоны с газом?

— Не волнуйся, я метко стреляю, — похвалился Ёдзи.

Ая коротко выдохнул, прежде чем сказать:

— Не делай так больше.

Ёдзи скорчил недовольную мину и спрятал пистолет обратно за пояс.

— Но ведь получилось же.

— Пойдём, добьём его, — Ая мотнул головой в сторону рубки.

Ёдзи захотелось сказать ему, какие у него, оказывается, красивые волосы. В лучах рассветного солнца. Ёдзи и не ожидал, что Ая будет выглядеть вот так: одновременно одухотворённо и привлекательно.

— Ага, убьём гада, — сказал он вместо этого. И улыбнулся.

Вместе они налетели на Масафуми с двух сторон, прижали к штурвалу и панели с рычагами и переключателями. Пока Ая пытался достать этого паука-переростка катаной, Ёдзи, подобрав упавший нож Хэлль, который та так и не успела метнуть, вонзил короткий клинок Масафуми под рёбра. Увы, от такого бы тот всяко не умер, но расчёт был на то, чтобы он отвлёкся, и у Аи появился шанс нанести смертельный удар.

Вдруг где-то наверху загремело железо, словно кто-то отпустил тяжёлую цепь, и кабина рубки качнулась.

— Что вы наделали, идиоты? Варвары! — возопил Масафуми и с усилием оттолкнулся от рычагов, на которые его толкнул Ая. — Пассажирская гондола, — простонал Такатори. — Она падает!

Ёдзи выглянул через одно из окон вниз и увидел небывалое зрелище. Под ним была прерия, одиноко стоящие скалы, высохшая земля и скудная растительность. Пассажирская гондола, плавно покачиваясь на четырёх парусиновых куполах, опускалась вниз.

— Похоже, никто не разбился, — сказал Ёдзи.

— Четыре года труда, — вскричал Масафуми, — налаживания контактов и вылизывания задниц этим несчастным заграничным идиотам! И всё коту под хвост! Из-за двух тупых варваров, взявшихся не пойми откуда!

— Обижаешь, мы правительственные агенты, — Ёдзи бы и больше поспорил, но Масафуми оттолкнул от себя Аю, да прямо в его сторону. Ая не удержался и упал прямо на Ёдзи.

— Твоим злодеяниям скоро придёт конец, — зловещим голосом пообещал Ая, снова кидаясь на Масафуми.

— Вам даже не выбраться с этого корабля без моей помощи! — крикнул Масафуми. — Теперь мы набираем высоту, так как избавились от балласта...

— Мне всё равно, — сказал Ая.

И, видимо, что-то в его лице или голосе показалось Масафуми таким убедительным, что он невольно попятился к противоположной стороне рубки. Хотя, возможно, дело было в том, что две паучьи ноги из восьми у Масафуми были повреждены, и теперь не слушались приказов его тела. Одно сочленение, Ёдзи точно помнил, он сам пнул, а второе вполне могло повредиться от удара тела о приборную панель.

— Вечно с этими вашими изобретениями такая хрень. Ничего как следует не работает, — заявил Ёдзи, подбирая лежащий в углу, в ящике, увесистый лом. — А тебя, мерзавца, давно было пора, как паука, прихлопнуть! — с этими словами, он размахнулся и ударил железякой по ближайшей паучьей ноге. Согнутое сочленение треснуло и рассыпалось набором винтов и шестерёнок. Масафуми вскрикнул, как будто ему от этого сделалось физически больно.

Ая просёк новые правила игры и, видимо, тоже решил подрубить пауку пару ног. Он взмахнул катаной, нанёс удар клинком, но не смог увернуться от ответного удара кинжальным остриём передней паучьей конечности Масафуми. Та вонзилась ему в предплечье.

Ая молча качнулся назад, металл выскользнул из его раны, и на пол полилась кровь. Много крови. Ёдзи отчаянно размахнулся ломом снова, но ударить уже не успел: рубку тряхнуло так, что все повалились с ног. За окнами величественно проплывали побуревшие песчаные скалы. Некоторые камни оказались настолько близко, что, казалось, нависали над дирижаблем и сжимались над ним, будто исполинские пальцы. Один из таких камней проломил деревянную кабину рубки, оставив вместо стены изжёванный в щепу обломок. На Масафуми посыпались стёкла.

— Нас отнесло к Восточным скалам! — крикнул он. — Здесь непредсказуемые воздушные течения. Всё из-за вас...

Он ринулся к штурвалу, оскальзываясь на стекле и волоча за собой переставшие действовать ноги. Масафуми резко повернул руль, видимо, планируя избегнуть катастрофы, но в этот момент Ая собрался с силами и вонзил в его тело катану. Кажется, прямо в сердце.

Масафуми умер мгновенно, пришпиленный катаной к штурвалу собственного воздушного корабля.

Судя по всему, они с Аей ненадолго его переживут, потому что дирижабль неотвратимо несло на скалы.

— Наверное, мы и правда варвары, — с усмешкой сказал Ёдзи, выронив из руки уже ненужный лом. — Но вот и всё?

Ая — такой бледный от потери крови, — посмотрел сперва на него, потом — на выломанную стену рубки. Разлом между досками уходил вниз, приоткрывая незаметный ранее стык между полом и крышкой люка.

— Они говорили о планере, — сказал Ая. — Я всё гадал, где же здесь его можно хранить?.. Оказывается, под полом рубки.

— И что нам это даёт?

— Помоги-ка, — Ая преклонил колени возле трещины. — Если всё сложится удачно, сможешь улететь отсюда... Там нет никакой техники, только крыло и ветер... Даже ты разберёшься...

— Эй, Ая? — его окрик опоздал. Похоже, Ая потерял сознание.

***  
Ая пришёл в себя от ноющей боли в правой руке. И ещё от жажды. Странно, если он чувствует боль и жажду, значит он не умер?

— Очнулся? — раздался голос Ёдзи, и Ая открыл глаза. — Знаешь, это твоё «крыло и ветер» я больше повторять не хочу. Я, может, высоты боюсь, ты об этом подумал?

Ая хотел спросить — как так? Знаменитый Ёдзи Кудо, гроза всех бандитов и мечта половины салунных девчонок в стране — и чего-то боится? Хотел, но не смог. Пересохшее горло не воспроизвело ни звука. Тогда Ая закашлялся.

— Пить хочешь? Сейчас. Да лежи ты, лежи. Здесь, по крайней мере, тень. Чёрт. Ну и жарища. Так вот. Больше никаких полётов со мной, ясно? Даже во имя государства. Чтобы не вздумали использовать эти дирижабли, ясно? В моём рапорте КР я прямо так и напишу, что эти изобретения представляют опасность для людей. Ты бы видел, как оно рвануло, налетев на скалы! Там же кроме планера твоего ещё ящики с нитроглицерином стояли. Знатный костерок вышел. Хорошо, что мы уже отлетели на большое расстояние, когда это случилось.

— Пить, — напомнил Ая.

— А, да, конечно... Прости.

Ёдзи поднёс к его губам кусок коры, наполненный жидкостью со странным привкусом.

— Это кактус, — сообщил он, когда Ая напился. — Тут кругом одни кактусы. Повезло, что они запасают для себя воду, так что не пропадём...

— Спасибо, — сказал Ая.

— Ты почти час не приходил в себя. Я уже начал волноваться, — признался Ёдзи. — Так рад... Так рад, что всё обошлось. Перевязал тебя, кровь удалось остановить, но ты лежал такой бледный и...

Ая положил здоровую руку ему на плечо и повторил:

— Спасибо.

***  
Спустя некоторое время их обнаружил Юки. Он был не один; за ним, верхом на лошадях, следовали Ханаэ и профессор Китада.

— Наши герои! Мы вас нашли, наконец-то! — вскричала Ханаэ, ловко спрыгивая с лошади.

Ая улыбнулся, жалея, что сейчас находится в таком жалком состоянии, что не может приветствовать даму, как полагается.

— Когда случился взрыв, мы все решили отправиться на поиски, — продолжала Ханаэ. — А Юки вызвался быть нашим проводником... Отсутствие дорог, конечно, ужасно замедляет поиски...

Тут Ханаэ наклонилась к Ае ближе и шепнула ему и Ёдзи:

— Господа, я была с вами не до конца откровенна. На самом деле, Сюити мне не отец. Он мой муж.

У Ёдзи на лице появилось оскорблённое выражение.

— Можно было предупредить нас сразу, — сказал он.

Ханаэ заломила пальцы в насквозь притворном жесте отчаяния:

— Но вы же понимаете, я боялась, что в противном случае мне никто не поможет! Более того... Сюити долгое время скрывался от своих родственников и даже взял мою фамилию, чтобы те оставили его в покое и позволили заниматься наукой. Вообще-то Хирофуми и Масафуми — дети его старшего брата. Ох, это запутанная семейная история. Разумеется, я не могла рассказать вам всего!

Ёдзи открыл было рот... И закрыл, так ничего и не сказав. Ае, глядя на него, хотелось рассмеяться, но рука болела достаточно сильно, чтобы это желание прошло само собой.

— Дорогая, всё в порядке? — подал голос профессор. — Давайте отправляться!

— Всё хорошо, Сюити, — ответила Ханаэ и вновь обернулась к ним. — Мой муж дружен с министром внутренних дел, я попрошу, чтобы он замолвил за вас словечко перед начальством.

— О, спасибо, — встрял Ая, поднимая здоровую руку, — не нужно.

— Право, не стоит, — одновременно с ним сказал Ёдзи.

Ая повернулся к Ёдзи и увидел, что тот тоже смотрит на него.

— Ах, вы двое — оба такие замечательные. Я вам даже завидую, — таинственно произнесла Ханаэ и выпрямилась. — Дорогой, помоги Ае, пожалуйста. Он ранен и не сможет самостоятельно сесть на лошадь.

***  
— Что значит «оба»? И почему она назвала нас замечательными? — позже спросил Ёдзи, когда они возвращались к поезду.

— Не знаю, — Ая слегка улыбнулся. — Для тебя это так важно?

— Раз уж мы заговорили об этом... — Ёдзи замешкался, — Ая, можно тебя кое о чём спросить?

— Да, Ёдзи. Спрашивай.

Быть может, он хотел спросить что-то о прошедшей миссии. Или о его самочувствии. Или что-нибудь о технической стороне дела, связанного с дирижаблем. Ая не знал. Но с удовольствием собрался послушать и, может быть, даже ответить.

Лошади мерно перебирали копытами, выбивая из пересохшей земли тучки пыли от выжженных солнцем растений. Впереди маячила перспектива цивилизации, и Ая был рад тому, что возвращается к ней. Ну и ещё Ая был просто — рад.


End file.
